


Sugar Honey Ice Tea

by Miss_Understood



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Depression, First Time, Fluff, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Masterbation, Minor Avengers plot, Minor Violence, Prom, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/pseuds/Miss_Understood
Summary: Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for a few years now and he's learning fast how much life costs. Between the price of the tech he needs for his suit upgrades and the amount he's going to need to go to college, he knows Aunt May won't be able to pay for everything and neither will his job at the Daily Bugle.He decides to start looking at some options. Other than loans or scholarships he sees a website for Sugar Daddies, who are more than happy to pay for a bit of company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write; even if it was just the first chapter! I hope you enjoy and stick around throughout the fic.
> 
> Here's my first Spideypool story! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 26/11/2019

He could do this. There's nothing to it, right? He's just going to be going on dates with a stranger for money. Was this a form of prostitution?

Peter shook his head at the thought. Thinking like that will never help him build up the courage to sign into the site. A site where he would find a sugar daddy and be a sugar baby. Could he get more than one? His stomach clenched from the idea. Baby steps.

He took a deep breath and letting it out with an exaggerated sigh. He had to think of why he was doing this. Aunt May wouldn't be able to pay for university, they could barely get by the way they were living now. And the tech he needed to upgrade his suit, weren't cheap. His job at the Daily Bugle allowed him to help with bills, but not much else. Plus how long was he going to keep that job? Sure Jameson seemed to like having pictures of Spider-Man on hand, but Peter was getting tired of it being because it was for making him look like the bad guy.

He bit his lip as he looked down at his phone screen. The big, blue sign up button looked daunting to him, calling for him to press it. He shut his eyes and quickly tapped the button.

****

The next day at school, he met with MJ at the cafeteria. He had told her about the sugar baby idea yesterday and she had been fully supportive, which is why he was so confused as to why she had flipped out when they sat at their table together.

"Oh my god, Peter! You didn't do it did you?" She asked putting her tray down on the table. Her eyes were full of worry and guilt. He was taken back. He thought that she would be happy for him to be able to support him and Aunt May.

"But yesterday you said that it wouldn't change anything. You said it would be a great idea as long as I stayed safe. What changed?" He looked at her, sad and confused. Before he could catch the blush crawling up on her cheeks she hid behind her long red hair.  
"Okay Pete, don't be mad..."His eyes widened.

"MJ! I told you not to tell him. You know that he wouldn't want me doing that. He'd go around saying that it's too dangerous. He just doesn't understand what it can do for me." He huffed as he looked down at his food. He sighed, nothing he could do now. "Where is Harry anyway?"

She rolled her eyes digging into the suspicious looking mash potatoes on her plate. "His dad took him to another conference meeting. It's a discussion about what would happen once Harry gets Oscorp. Honestly it's so close to end year exams, they shouldn't be putting more pressure on him."

He shook his head sadly, wondering if his friend would be okay, but also kind of glad that he wouldn't have to be lectured about his decision.

He and MJ didn't talk much more on subject, choosing to eat their lunch with casual banter, other than getting into an embarrassing conversation about if Peter would be willing to do all the things sugar babies sometimes did. And if Peter was totally being honest with himself, he didn't know. That's probably what scared him the most about it. He always thought that his first time would be with someone special, not for money from someone who was lonely. He shook his head, the idea of prostitution coming back to his mind.

****

The rest of the school day had gone as it usually did. Him acing every question in his science lectures and struggling with literature. He could never find the words to express the characters in his essays.

After the last bell rang he gave MJ a quick hug before running home to make start dinner before Aunt May got back from work. He never made it, but today he was feeling a little lucky.

He raced passed people on the side of the road, weaving through crowded street corners, until he made it to his destination. As he walked through the door his phone connected to the WiFi, it was slow but it worked. He quickly went up to his room to check the news for any reports of crime to find nothing, but hear his phone chime.

Something bundled in his stomach. It could either be his friends, Aunt May or notifications of the sugar daddy website. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and clicked it open. The bundle in his stomach turned into a knot as he read the notification. *New Born*

Why did the site have to be so weird with its notification names? He tapped it open to see who it would be.

A person named Regenerating Degenerate. 28. No pictures. Rich?  
Did he really have to put that on his profile? Wasn't that the whole point of the sugar baby lifestyle? He rolled his eyes as he kept reading.  
Just looking for some company, nothing will happen if you don't want it to.

That gave him some reassurance, but how many of these people lied?

Gradually the knot in his stomach untangled as he kept scrolling through Wade's profile.  
Lover of Hello Kitty  
Make some rocking pancakes!!!  
Completely sane

The last one Peter had laughed at. He loved someone with humour, and he could tell this one was a pole in the right direction.  
He pressed the button at the bottom of the page to start talking to Wade so that they could arrange their first meeting. For some reason Peter had gained butterflies in his stomach after he had sent a simple 'hey!' to his potential new Sugar Daddy.

He exited the chat ready to go make dinner when a setting option popped up.

Are you looking to play the foster homes or looking to be an only child?

He inwardly cringed at the wording. Thinking about it now, he would probably think it would be like cheating to have multiple and he didn't want to be going out to see different people. Even if he could protect himself, it was still dangerous.

He clicked the 'only child' option and exited the app to run down stairs and make dinner.

****

Peter had just finished making dinner when he got a call from Aunt May.

Aunt May: Had to be put on the late shift tonight, I'll be home at around twelve. Please make sure you eat and finish your homework. And go to bed early I don't want you to wake up late!! See you in the morning. Love you Peter

He smiled down at his phone. May worried too much about him. He grabbed himself a portion of the simple mac 'n cheese he had made; and went up to his room.

After he finished his meal, he'd put on his suit and go on patrol. He flipped through his phone while he ate. Not wanting to admit it but his mind constantly wondered to the website and he had checked it a few times. Still no reply.

He sighed as he tossed his phone on the desk and lifted up his mattress to grab his suit. He shuffled out of his pants and flung off his shirt so he could shimmy into the suit. Slotting on his web shooters and pulling on his mask he climbed out his window to his roof so he could begin jumping from rooftops. And that's exactly what he did.

It was always so adrenaline pumping when he began to swing and jump around the city. The night was warm but the cool wind bit at his cheeks through his mask. Blood rushed through his veins as he landed on a tall apartment building to survey the streets below. It calmed him down as he perched on the roof edge.

It was quiet until he heard a loud calling from a few buildings away. And it was only going to get louder.

When Spider-Man looked to his left he could see he a large man in red and black bouncing as he walked towards him calling for him. "Spidey! My dearest Spidey! Oh how I missed thee!" Deadpool leaped onto the same building as Peter and lunged at him for a hug.

Luckily Peter dodged out of the way just in time to see the other man nearly fall off the roof. He quickly grabbed the utility belt around Deadpools' waist to keep him from tumbling off the roof.

"My hero!" The squealing man proclaimed as Spider-Man tugged him back on to the roof. "Spidey I am so sorry I missed your bubble butt in action. It's been to long." Deadpool said as he tried to poke at Peters ass. But he swatted his hand away and looked back at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? I saw you yesterday afternoon." He asked the larger man as he perched himself back on the edge of the roof. Deadpool sighed and made sure he looked extra dramatic. "This morning while I was eating my sugary cereal for breakfast, I was told I had a mission to do. The quickest mission of my life. I tell you Spidey it just wasn't any fun! But I did get a fuck ton of cash for it!" He chuckled, but stopped as he tilted his head to the side and groaned, before shaking his head.

"But enough about me. How have you been lately? Used any of my bath bombs yet?" Very recently Peter had turned eighteen. Of course he didn't tell Pool his age, only his birthday. And as a gift Deadpool had gone all out in flooding him with gifts. Bath bombs, lotions and scented candles were given to him in a giant basket from the merc.

It had been a suprise to him, not only as an intimate gift, but mostly because he didn't believe that Deadpool had actually remembered. They hadn't even known each other for two years yet and they had gotten close in the time. Not in that kind of close, but a friendship.

Even though Peter had gotten gifts and  told the other man his birthday, Deadpool refused to tell him his, because he didn't want any gifts. And he couldn't complain. Peter didn't have the money to go and buy him a gift and what do you must someone who's so damn loaded?

"Not yet, but I do see myself using them soon." He said thinking of the sugar daddy website. Deadpool waggled his non existent eyebrows from under his mask. "I also want to see you using them." He said flirting with the younger man. Peter rolled his eyes and chuckled at him.

"These meeting really are fun, Pool. But I have to get to work." Spider-Man said as he readied himself to leap to the building in front of him. Deadpool nodded his head looked at him. "Or... I could come and help you?" He said looking like a lost puppy and kicking at the floor.

Something tugged at Peters heart and he sighed. "Come on then. Let's go see if we can find ass to kick." He said as he leaped off the roof. He gained speed and didn't look back to make sure Deadpool was keeping up, because he knew that he could keep up. And that where their night of crime fighting began.

Nothing extreme happened, mostly just some muggings and one robbery at a convenience store. Spider-Man was just laughing at one of Deadpools awful jokes when he remembered that Aunt may would most likely be home soon. He bit his laugh short as he pat Deadpool on the shoulder before saying goodbye.  
"Night, Pool. I've got to run." He said starting to run down the street and shoot a web at a building.  
"Hate to see you go, but love to see you leave!" Deadpool called after him, before turning around himself and going back to one of his lonely safe houses. He needed to check on some things.

****

Peter quickly climbed back into his through the window and stripped out of his suit and popped into the shower. He was always a bit sweaty after patrol and he didn't want that to be the case when aunt May came home. After his shower, he placed a towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. He stepped out of the bathroom and went over to his phone. Phone in one hand and tooth brush in the other he clicked it open to see a new notification. He stopped brushing his teeth for a moment to read the new message from the website. A response from his potential sugar daddy!

He quickly went back to the bathroom, spat and rinsed out his mouth. Going back into his room he sat on his bed, towel still around his waist. He gulped as he opened the chat.

_Wade: Hey! I know this can be kind of awkward, but I just want it to be casual. Maybe coffee at the Café on seventh at around eight on Saturday?_

_Peter: Sure thing! We can sort everything out when we meet. AM or PM?_

_Wade: PM good?_

_Peter went a bit tense. But he was Spider-Man, it would be fine._

_Peter: Yep, see you then!_

He didn't get a response after that, just left on read, but that was fine. He let out a breath he didn't realise he had been keeping in. Flopping down backwards on the bed, he let his body relax.

From downstairs he could hear the door click and Aunt May walk in. He quickly got dressed into some sleeping pants and went down to greet her.

She smiled at him when she saw him. "I thought I told you to go to bed?" She eyed him after putting her bag on the kitchen counter. Peter chuckled as he hugged her. "I was just waiting to for you. Don't worry I took the time to study." He lied, but his grades were good and May didn't need to be concerned.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm just going to eat something and go to bed, and you should go get some sleep. Night Peter." She said giving him a kiss on the forehead as she stood on her tippy toes. "Night May."

****

Saturday had come fast. May would be at a friend's that evening for dinner and Peter had said that he'd stay home and watch TV.  
He had been stressing the whole day. Mostly on what to wear and that's why he had to call MJ. She arrived at his house with a huge grin on her face. "How's it going, Tiger?" She teased as she saw the worried look on his face. He whined as he grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to his room.

May had taken the day shift at the hospital so she could be home early and spend some time with Peter before she had to leave. She'd be home at around four and now it was eleven in the morning. That gave them plenty of time to get him ready.

Mary Jane looked the complete opposite of what Peter felt and looked. Nervousness built in his stomach and that was just for the getting ready and looking good part! He felt his mind going fuzzy everytime he thought of him walking up to that café in a few hours. He sucked in a few gulps of air, plopping onto his bed while MJ rummaged through his closet.

Sitting and hearing the hangers clang together from MJ's movements made him feel anxious. What was she going to pick out for him? She looked good all the time, she would probably pick out something that would make him look good. Right?

She spun around, different assortments of clothes hanging from her arm. Facing him she pointed him to stand next to her; he sighed moving to her side. She lay the clothes on the bed, putting together outfits as she went. Finishing up the last one she went back to the closet and bent down to search for shoes.

"You need more shoes!" She called loudly even though he was basically right next to her. Rolling his eyes he bent down next to her and picked up an newer pair of old converse he thought of as his nice shoes. She shook her head, but stood up straight and went back to the outfits on Peters bed.

"Okay. This is what we've got. A pair of black combat pants, a white shirt and I'm really excited about the windbreaker! Go try it on." She huffed excitedly as she shoved him into the bathroom. Giving a groan he shut the door and removed his clothes. "I didn't know you had all this stuff. Why dont you wear them?" She asked him through the door. He shrugged to himself.

"I don't know I just never have. They're all gifts from neighbors or the women from aunt Mays sewing groups, or biking groups or any groups really." He said with a chuckle as he came out of the bathroom. MJd eyes glittered with joy at the sight of him. He looked good but most of it was hiding his slim figure.

Tapping her chin, she turned to the bed and looked down at the clothing. "Okay. Keep the white tee. Take off the jacket." She hummed grabbing and then flinging him a blue and black flannel. He she'd the windbreaker and put on the flannel. She hummed, showing she was still in thought. "Getting there but not quite."

She grabbed him some grey sweats and a pair of dark blue jeans. "I'm probably going to say go with the jeans, but humour me and try the sweats first?" She asked batting her eyes lashes. He sighed and snatched both pairs of pants from her and heading back into the bathroom.

Honestly he was really grateful that MJ took the time to actually come over and help him, and he may have been a mess on that date without her. Though he was most likely still going to be completely awkward. Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror with the sweats he knew they weren't going to work. He stepped out and showed MJ. He saw her shake her head and he closed the door and put on the jeans.

Without even looking in the mirror or bothering to go show MJ he shucked off the sweats and pulled on the jeans. He had to admit he felt damn good and looked just as good. Turning to mirror he backed up till the back of he's knees hit the bathtub and turned his hips so he could see his butt in the reflection. He nodded appreciatively at the way the jeans made his ass look. This was the one.

He strode out confidently to show MJ, and sort of flinched when she squealed in delight at the complete outfit. "Damn Tiger, we need to look out for you before someone snatches you up." She teased winking at him. A bright blush crawled from his neck to his cheeks as he headed back into the bathroom to change into his regular clothes.

****

The next hours was MJ showing him how to do his hair. She did it over and over again making sure he memorised the steps. It didn't turn out perfect, but they just needed to get the process down, because it would work best with wet hair. After that they made sure to get all the knots out of his hair before Aunt May came home.

MJ left a couple of minutes before May walked through the door. Aunt May looked exhausted, but was quick to hop in the shower to get ready for her night out. Once she was done Peter and her watched some Full House until May had to leave.

Her leaving at six gave him plenty of time to get ready to meat Wade at eight. As soon as she left he ran upstairs to take a shower. Making sure her washed his hair so that he could have that bouncy but relaxed look for his hair. Was he really going to do all this for something that may not work out?

Better to try and see, he decided. It took him way too much time to do his hair, but his hands just couldn't stop trembling from excitement. Or was it nerves? Was he really excited about this?

Maybe it was just the idea of getting out and trying something new. He decided on that being the case as he tied up his laces and put on more deodorant on just incase. He didn't really sweat likes normal people did after the bite, but when he was nervous he sweat more than normal.

He took his phone and some spare cash. He silently laughed at himself while he stuffed the moment into his pants, he was going to this date to get money. The irony. Something in that thought felt weird. Had he really just called it a date? He hadn't really been in a relationship. Well there was Gwen when they were younger, but they hadn't really been a thing. And then she left.

It still stung to think about, but he pushed it down so he wouldn't look down when he first met Wade. He decided to walk there to clear his mind, but taking that walk left his mind open to wander. Luckily it didn't go too far, it just went to when he first came out to Aunt May that he was bi sexual.

He recalled the memory with a fond smile. She had been so supportive and told him that it wouldn't change anything. Deep down he had known that, what really worried him at the time was what his friends thought of it. It was a few months after Gwen had moved away and he had feared that they would say it was just because she had left. That he didn't think woman would love him so he kept his options open.

His eyes clenched together as he thought of how Harry took the news. After telling him and MJ he had avoided him for a while, always looking in thought. Sometimes Peter would catch him looking his way, with a look of confusion and worry on his face. But he had soon come back to hanging around with his two friends and it had gone back to normal.

He had been so in his thoughts, that he didn't know how close he was too the café. Quickly he collected himself, taking deep breaths try to clam his speeding up heart. He could do this, he thought as he checked his watch. 19:58. A little early, but that was just fine with him.

He stepped into the darkly lit café and scanned the room for his date. His eyes kept scanning until they landed on a muscular, older man and a tightly fit suit with no tie.

And a red and black mask on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Wade's POV before the meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... My exams have not finished yet, but I just couldn't help but write another chapter between studying. It gave me a good distraction. 
> 
> I don't have a regular upload time, but with holidays on the way, I will hopefully have more out soon.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!
> 
> { Yellow Box }  
> [White Box]  
> Italics are Wade's talking to the boxes

Wade wasn't going to lie to himself,not that the boxes would even allow that; he was not hopeful for that sugar daddy website when he first started. He'd been going back and forth on it, and he hadn't gotten anywhere in a month. It may have been because he didn't put up any pictures of himself, and to him that would also be a no go.

[We wouldn't have gotten anyone to even try if we put our mashed potato mug on the website anyway]  
Deep down he knew White was right, but a guy could dream. And he knew that it wasn't ideal to be doing this, but Spider-Man hadn't shown any interest in him at all, fuck he didn't even know if he swung that way. All Wade was looking for was some company. Whether it be someone who he could get down on or someone who would just talk and go out with him.

He sighed as he sat at his kitchen counter in one of his many safe houses, in his Hello Kitty sleeping pants and ate his cereal. Shit sucked balls. No one was going to go out with him when he looked the way he did. He started debating with the boxes if Depresso Wade should make a visit and they have some fun with a gun to his head, when his phone pinged.

Looking to his side, he grabbed his phone and saw a message from Weasel.  
A job in Harlem. He had nothing better to do, so he decided that maybe today he would slump out of the house and do something. It's not that he hadn't been up and about lately, it was just that the jobs had been few and far between, and he only really went out at night when he knew his Spidey would be out on patrol.

He wasn't getting anywhere with him, but he couldn't deny the major crush he had on the younger man. Maybe he had to move on.  
{Easier said then done when everytime you see him he's in skin-tight spandex and showing off how fucking flexible he is!}

He moped around the house getting ready and into his suit so he could make his way to Harlem. He didn't realise how early it still was until he stepped outside. Five AM darkness greeted him when he started on his way. From where he was now, on foot it would take him three hours to get to Harlem.

"Luckily I have a very handy thing called time acceleration! Do you know how that done?" Deadpool asked the boxes.  
[By the author being lazy and using * to show time has passed?]  
"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! See you in the future!" He said prancing down the street making flashback noises and waving his hands.

****

Wade always left his phone at home when he went on a job, partly because he didn't want to be tracked, but mostly because he was tired was of always buying a new phone from bad guys smashing them to bits! So when he got to the site he didn't have Weasley to warn him of exactly how many guys were there. Fuck, he didn't even know what the job was about. Maybe he should have waited a bit longer until he left his safe house.

"Excuses, excuses. Can we get back to how I epically defeated hundreds of thousands of men!" Deadpool remarked with his thumb to his chest, and his leg propped up on a pile of bodies. "Note that the bodies aren't dead. I'm turning over a new leaf. Thanks to Spidey, of course."  
[Hundreds of thousands were like seventy men that weren't even that good at their job.]

{At least give it to him that the men are still alive.}  
"Thanks Yellow. Now we have to book it out of here before the cops come and take me as well."

The job had been easy, a measly drug bust and a hit on the drug lords head. What kind of a drug lord has their office at the place they make the drugs?! Seriously, are they getting dumber? He shrugged, as long as he got paid. Looks like it was another three hour walk home and then maybe he'd see if he still had enough energy to go and patrol with Spider-Man.

Who was he kidding he always had the energy. In fact just thinking about seeing the little spider made him want to swoon. Those tight pants, covering that bubble butt that he always thought about.

{As much as that is pervy I can't help but agree. Get the pun?!} While Wade and Yellow giggled to themselves, you could basically feel White shaking his head.  
"Cheer up White. Don't be such a downer." Deadpool said stifling his last giggle.  
[Can we just focus on walking while others look at us for wearing our weapons and stuff outside so openly?]

"Since when do we care about how we look in our suit?" Wade shrugged at the groups of people eyeing him up and down.  
[You wouldn't be saying that if they could see your face and skin now would you?]

That shut Deadpool up. White knew he was sensitive about that. Of course he knew, he was in Wade's head. Mother fucker.

****

After another three hour long walk, Wade finally made it back to his safe house. But there was no time to lose! He had seen his Spider-babe swinging around when he got back into his part of town. He quickly patted down his suit making sure he looked presentable. Though he knew Spidey wouldn't care unless he has someone's blood on him. And today he clean just some gin powder that dusted off after a couple of pats.

He had seen Spider-Man a couple of blocks back, and he was sure that the red hero had gone far by now, so no time to lose! Looking left and right of him, he saw a very sturdy looking fire escape. Scrambling to climb them, he took only seconds to get up onto the roof. "A man on a mission has no time!" He said striking a hero pose and soon took off running.

{Quick my Spidey sense is tingling! I'm sure he went that way}  
[Nice mention Yellow] White said sarcastically. But Yellow took no notice, because he knew he was right. He could sense that ass just like Wade could.

Heading off in the direction where they sensed Spider-Man, there was a pep in Deadpools' step. He knew Spidey didn't like him that way, but that wouldn't stop him from called the younger man a good friend.  
*Maybe even best friends!  
[And maybe you two can braid each others hair and talk about boys.] You could here the eye roll in Whites voice.  
{You're being sarcastic, but you're totally giving us ideas}

It didn't take long to find the spandex clad hero. "Spidey! My dearest Spidey! Oh how I missed thee!" Deadpool leaped onto the same building as Spider-Man and lunged at him for a hug. He obviously dodged Wade's loving attack, and carefully caught him before he feel off the building.

"My hero!" The squealing man proclaimed as Spider-Man tugged him back on to the roof. "Spidey I am so sorry I missed your bubble butt in action. It's been to long." Deadpool said as he tried to poke at Spider-Mans ass. But he swatted his hand away and looked back at him, the confusion showing through the white lenses of his suit.

"What do you mean? I saw you yesterday afternoon." He asked the larger man as he perched himself back on the edge of the roof. Deadpool sighed and made sure he looked extra dramatic. "This morning while I was eating my sugary cereal for breakfast, I was told I had a mission to do. The quickest mission of my life. I tell you Spidey it just wasn't any fun! But I did get a fuck ton of cash for it!" He chuckled, but stopped as he tilted his head to the side and groaned, before shaking his head.

"But enough about me. How have you been lately? Used any of my bath bombs yet?" It had been Spider-babes birthday recently and even just knowing his birthday made Wade think that he trusted him a bit.

"Not yet, but I do see myself using them soon." He said with what Wade assumed was a little blush. Deadpool waggled his non existent eyebrows from under his mask. "I also want to see you using them." He said flirting with the younger man. Deadpool couldn't fully see it, but he could sense the eye roll.

"These meeting really are fun, Pool. But I have to get to work." Spider-Man said as he readied himself to leap to the building in front of him. Deadpool nodded his head looked at him. "Or... I could come and help you?" He said looking like a lost puppy and kicking at the floor.

A short pause and then, "Come on then. Let's go see if we can find ass to kick." He said as he leaped off the roof. Deadpool 'wooped' behind him and was quick to follow. And that where their night of crime fighting began.

Nothing extreme happened, mostly just some muggings and one robbery at a convenience store. Kind of boring for Wade, but he loved spending the time with Spidey. Wade was just telling him one of his most amazing jokes, when the hero gave him a pat on the back.  
"Night, Pool. I've got to run." He said starting to run down the street and shoot a web at a building.  
"Hate to see you go, but love to see you leave!" Deadpool called after him, before turning around himself and going back to one of his lonely safe houses. He needed to check on some things.

****

He was buzzing with low energy when he reached the safe house. This one was one of the nicer ones, not the best, but more on the decent size and on what he tried to keep clean. The sun had started its decent and was already halfway gone.

How had he spent such a long time on one the easiest jobs he'd ever done?  
{Might have something to do with the walking. But it's just a guess.}  
To say the least he was tired. And mentally because lord knows there's no easy way, like walking, to make him physically tired.

{I bet Spidey could make us real tired. Imagine the stamina that boy has!}  
As much as Wade would love to think about it he needed food and a nap. So while the boxes debated which positions Spider-Man could bend into, Wade warmed himself up a couple of days old burrito. "Don't waste kids!" He said as he shove the greasey, wrapped deliciousness into his mouth.

He made his way to his room so he could pass out as soon as he was done with his 'rito. He grabbed his phone when he saw the notification light on his phone blink. Another job? "But I just got back!" He whined.

He clicked his phone open and to his shock and delight it was a message from the sugar daddy website. The voices immediately went quiet. From shock maybe? It was a shock to him, more of a shock when he looked at the profile of who had messaged him.

_Holy fuck._

The boxes had gone from quiet to screaming as if they had just won the lottery. How in fucks name did he get someone like this? Sure he was a bit young, but eighteen was legal! A he could do was stare at his pale, soft skin and doe eyes that were shown in the pictures he had put up.

Wade found himself coming back to reality and realising his mouth was having open. He shut it quick to reply to the boys message.

_Wade: Hey! I know this can be kind of awkward, but I just want it to be casual. Maybe coffee at the Café on seventh at around eight on Saturday?_

He waited with baited breath for a response. Had he changed his mind so soon? He had sent the message this morning and Wade hadn't replied! Maybe he thought that Wade wasn't interested.

{We fucked it up already! He didn't even have to see your skin!} Yellow sounded as if he was in tears.  
[Get over yourself, Yellow! We both know that know ones on their phone all the time.]  
_Since when are you the voice of optimism_  
[Shut up.]

He nearly tossed his phone across the room when a new message came in.

_Peter: Sure thing! We can sort everything out when we meet. AM or PM?_

Would it be weird if he said PM? He had no pictures on his profile and this kid was young, shouldn't he be ready to run? But he really didn't want this Peter kid to see his face in the daylight.

_Wade: PM good?_

_Peter: Yep, see you then_

Wade's heart fluttered and his lungs wanted to explode. Did he really just score a date?!  
[The kid wants to get paid, blockhead!]  
"Shut up Whitey!"

****

All week Wade had been anticipating the date. He took a couple of quick jobs to let out the energy, but still felt like he was bouncing off the walls while he tried to get ready. Currently he was looking through his closet of his best safe house. It was the one in the richest part of town where all the heavy jobs with upper class people normally happened. So obviously it had all his best suits and clothes.

{Just making sure... But you're going to be wearing your mask, right?} Yellow sounded nervous and Wade couldn't blame them. They had all been alone for a while, with little to none human  contact. Even White was unusually quiet and only put in when he was concerned. Such as now.  
[Don't forget gloves. We wouldn't want him to run off at the first sight of us.] They sighed.

It sucked to have to take these precautions, but it was what had to be done. He was excited, don't get him wrong, but the thought of this Peter, running from him, just because of the way he looked, would break Wade in a way.

He didn't know anything about the younger man, making sure to refrain from a full bodied search on him. Normally Wade would have searched him up on sight, but something felt off about it. He wanted to get to know Peter from his own words.

He looked like one of those really stuck up kids you'd have in school with the brightest smile. But something in his eyes, even in just the pictures, made him seem genuine. And all Wade wanted to do was get to know him, even a connection maybe.

Wade sighed as he pulled on a white dress shirt and black jeans. Fancy enough, he didn't want to go full blown to see unapproachable. Plus he wasn't that kind of person. Not unless he was going some place really 'stick up your ass'.

After a sprits of cologne, he pulled on his mask and gloves and made his way to the elevator to leave the building. Once outside he decided to walk instead of call Dopinder. It would help him release some energy before seeing his date.

[Is it really a date though? Did you remember to bring cash?]  
Wade nodded, "Yep!"  
{To which one?}  
"Both!"  
People around him, looked in his direction when they saw him speaking to himself. He rolled his eyes, he was used to it.

The café wasn't too far from where his safe house was, but twenty minutes still felt like forever. Luckily he left early and had enough to make it there. He felt like he was buzzing with anticipation, nerves and excitement flooding his veins. This was going to be rough on him. Hopefully it went well. Why was he overthinking this? It would be fine, right?

Being in his thoughts, he found his way to the café, entering and sitting at a table by a window. He took out his phone and looked at the time, 19:58. Peter should be there anytime soon.

As Wade thought that he heard the bell above the door chime. He looked over and stared into wide brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! This chapter was to more introduce you to how I would be writing Wade and the boxes, so you get a feel for them. 
> 
> It may be a week or two before the next chapter, maybe more...
> 
> My next exam is Afrikaans, which is our school systems first additional language. And it is a pain! It's basically Dutch mashed with some Native when they came down to the Cape. 
> 
> Anyways... comment and like, it gives me so much joy and inspiration!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade sit down and meet face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really super duper excited for this chapter. Well... I'll be saying that a lot I feel. 
> 
> Things get a bit hot for Peter towards the end.  
> ; )
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Seeing Deadpool sitting there in front of him, he couldn't tell if all colour drained from his face or if he was flushing red. He felt hot and cold at the same time, and his brain was jumping against his skull. Time seemed to slow down and Peters body felt like he was encased in concrete, making sure he couldn't move.

Everything sped up when Deadpool waved at him. But it sped up too fast, and soon everything was flashing past in his mind. Every step he took closer to the mask wearing man, memories flashed in his mind.

Memories of when he realised he liked boys, and how he realised that because of him becoming a hero and seeing other hero's in their suits. One of those hero's was Deadpool. He couldn't believe that just seeing a man in tight Kevlar could make him what to go home and look for release.

Not only how good he looked, but how he treated him while he was Spider-Man. Deadpool didn't treat him like some kid, not like how the rest of the Avengers did. Peter wouldn't say he had a crush on Deadpool... Okay maybe a tiny one. But he wasn't sure of his feelings yet, mostly because this was still new to him. He'd only met Deadpool two years ago and when they first met, Peter couldn't stand him. Well he couldn't stand all the killing, but Peter became his friend once he really got to talk to him.

Now walking his way over to have a date with the man to discuss him being his sugar baby seemed insane!

Peter slid down into the chair across from Deadpo- Wade and gave him a nervous smile. "Hi." Holy shit, his heart was hammering in his chest. He was such a teenage girl. Now his face was definitely red, he was so embarrassing.

"Hiya! I'm Wade!" He seemed so cheerful, but Peter could also sense the nervousness in his voice. "Peter." There was an anxious silence after that. "So are you a super hero?"

Wade shrugged. "I'm trying to be. Not as fun, but it's good for me." Peter nodded, Deadpool really was taking it seriously. It made him feel like he was helping him. "Sorry this is really weird. I guess I've just never done this before." Peter said rubbing the back of his neck.

Wade chuckled. "How casual can a sugar daddy meeting go?" He teased and all he could do was try not to stare at how the older man's muscles as they strained in the white dress shirt. He swallowed thickly. "I want to get to know you though. Like what do you want to be and go to college?" Peter was just about to answer when a waitress came to take there order. A slim, young woman with long blonde hair and um... Big assets. And boy did she use them.

She looked at Wade, saw the mask and rolled her eyes. Wade rolled his eyes mockingly, not that the waitress saw it. How on earth did he get his mask to do that? Peter had his tech, but as far as he knew Wade had none. But when she looked at Peter there was a heat in her eyes. "How you doing hot stuff?" All Peter wanted to do was ask her to leave, treating Wade like that. But Aunt May taught him better than to be rude.

"I'm doing great 'ma'am, and you?" The look of disgust on her face at the word. "Ma'am? Honey I'm only twenty-three." He nodded as if saying sorry, he could feel Wade roll his eyes. "So I'll have a strawberry milkshake. What will you have babe?" Peters heart started up again as he squeezed Wade's leg under the table, making sure the waitress saw.

Her eyes took on a jealous tinge. But Wade was starting to have fun. "Oh, make the strawberry a large, we'll share. And whatever pastry you guys have." The woman gave a shallow nod as she wrote down the orders. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She said as she turned away from them. Once she turned the corner, Peter let go of Wade's leg and sighed.  
"Well that was fun." The muscular man said his voice filled with amusement. "Sorry about that Wade."

That was the first time he said his name out loud. Peter liked the way it felt on his tongue, maybe a little too much. "I want to work in an area where I can invent new technology that could really help others. At the moment I have an internship at Stark Industries and I think that's a good way to start." Deadpool was quiet for a while before he spoke.

"Wow. You're really a good person. Er... Well just listening to that, you seem like such a great guy. But also kind of a nerd, a really cute nerd." He sounded really genuine, even with his flirting. It made Peters heart clench.  
"Well if you're a superhero, you must be great too." He said with a bright smile on his face.

****

"You're really open with your identity. If I were a hero behind a mask, I'd want to keep it secret so no one close to me would get hurt." Peter said stirring the milkshake with his straw. He was curious about that, sure he knew that Deadpool couldn't die and that he was loaded because of the mercenary jobs he takes, but wouldn't that affect how he keeps his identity? And of course Peter was aware of Wade's skin. Well he'd heard about it, from Deadpool himself, but he hadn't seen it. But he knew that's why he wore the mask out.

Wade hadn't touched the pastries he'd ordered or the milkshake. Probably not wanting to show his skin.

Peters mind was seriously messing with him, and Wade doing that didn't make it better with the nicknames. "Well baby boy, I can't die. And I don't have anyone close to me to protect, so I don't care who knows." Peters heart ached. Wade deserves more than this. He had experienced Deadpools' charm and generosity while he was Spider-Man.

"I suppose as long as you're safe." Peter mumbled to himself as he looked down at the table. Looking down he didn't see that Wade had heard him, and didn't see the look of suprise on his masked face.

****

This kid was going to be the death of him. The rest of the night Wade and Peter talked and talked, just getting to know each other, not even thinking about any of the sugar daddy agreements they had to come up with. He saw that Peter could also take his flirting and dirty jokes with ease. The boxes were chatting about how much of a nice guy he was, but it always came with a price.

{There has to be something he's hiding. Maybe he has some freaky kinks?}  
[What weird link would turn us off?]  
{How could someone be that nice?! And fucking gorgeous?}  
Yellow was so right. All Wade had been doing when Peter wasn't looking was staring at the younger man soft looking hair {Bet it's super soft without all that product} and plump lips. If he wasn't wearing his mask his face would be obviously a bit pink. He just looked so kissable.

It was time when the night was winding down and they had finished their pastries and drink. They had actually shared the strawberry milkshake! The whole time had felt like hanging out with a friend you haven't seen in forever, a friend you had a mondo crush on.

[Hold up big boy. Pay the bill and don't forget to actually discuss what you're actually here for.] White was right, so he paid the bill and walked Peter out (holding open the door for him.)  
"Can I walk you home?" It was a sincere offer, but the words sounded like a dumb jock in one of those eighties chick flicks.

{I mean it kind of is, isn't it? He's the adorable nerd, who's actually really hot and no one sees that, but we do. And then after we sing our hearts out to each other we fuck and it's totally great!} White rolled his eyes at Yellows great theatrics.  
[Sure, he's going to take on look at our face and run. Not before the gagging and throwing up.]  
"Shut up." Wade whispered under his breath. Peter lifted his head up to look at Wade and smiled. "You okay?" Wade nodded , not believing that the smaller man wasn't calling him insane.

"So Peter..." This is what he had been dreading. They really had to talk about it, it was better to just get it over and done with. "This is probably going just smash the whole night down, because I've had a lot of fun, but I think you know that we have to make the arrangements for the money."

Peters face felt warm and he just knew his ears had turned red. They did have to talk about this, but he did enjoy spending time with Wade. Hell if he didn't need the cash he'd do it all the time for free. But he nodded his head, and kept silent.

"Now I'm not sure how much the regular amount for this kind of thing is, but how about we go with a grand to start with?" It was a question, but Peter didn't know how to answer. That was so much money! He really needed the money, sure, but for some reason it felt like Peter was just stealing it from Wade. Though something told him that the older man was going to pay him that much either way. To think, this was only the starting number.

Peter nodded, a harsh blush covering his cheeks. "Yeah sounds good." They were walking down the sidewalk nearing the turn that would lead them to Peters street. "Listen Petey, do you mind giving me your account details? I think it would be safer than just giving you a wad of cash." He chuckled and the sound of Wade's laugh made Peter chuckle too.

"Sure no problem. This is going to sound like a pick up line, but... Can I have your number?" He said smiling up at Wade.  
"Super cheesy, baby boy." He said as he motioned for Peter to give him his phone. They walked in comfortable silence as Wade put his number into the younger mans phone. "There you go. All set." He gave Peter his phone and began to hum.

[This was kind of easy. Maybe too easy. How come he hasn't asked about the mask? Any sane person would ask why we wear it.]  
{Maybe he's just being polite. I mean it is kind of personal.}  
Wade had been wondering that too. Yellow could be right, but it was still odd.  
"I'm surprised you didn't ask about the mask." And more to his surprise, Peter just shrugged.  
"I don't really know. I suppose you have a good reason for it, right? And I wouldn't want to be rude. I think you'll tell me or show me when you're comfortable and ready." It was so sincere, and left a certain fluffy, but heavy weight in Wade's chest. The boxes were silent as they dealt with the shock of Peters answer.

Normally people immediately asked about the mask, asking if he was a freak or something. Given, he was, but they just assumed without getting to know him. "Wow, Petey. You're really something special." Wade tried to keep the lump from forming in his throat. He wasn't used to that kind of attention. The good kind.

During all the talking they made their way to Peters house. A frown formed on Wade's face, realising he had to say goodbye. He sighed, "So kid, how about Saturdays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. I don't think it'll be easy to keep track of the meeting days. It all depends on when I have a job though. I'll definitely keep in contact with you. We'll see when were both available, sound good?"

"Sounds good. Text you later." Peter smiled and winked as he walked down the driveway to his door. Once he unlocked and opened it he turned around and waved at Wade, who waved back and started his way to the nearest safe house.

****

Peter closed the door behind him and leaned against it, making sure that if his knees gave out he had support. That was amazing! If he didn't have a crush on Deadpool before, he definitely did now! Wade was such a nice person, and so funny. He treated Peter like a person.

He practically floated up to his room and into the bathroom. He thought about the whole night and about when he first saw Deadpool sitting there. But in his white dress shirt with his muscles trying to get out. Suddenly Peters pants felt tight.

He rushed to shuck them off and get into the shower. Turning on the water and making sure it wouldn't burn his fast turning sensitive skin. He soon got in and wrapped his hand around his stiff cock. How did that happen so fast?

It didn't matter, his mind was racing with images of Wade in and out of his suit. Sure he couldn't imagine his face, but that added the sense of mystery. His hand started pumping faster and faster as he thought of Wade's tall and hard body behind him. Hands on Peters waist, adding slight bruises to his pale skin. A fast and rough rhythm formed in Peters mind and his hand followed.

He hissed as he slowed down, imagining soft kisses being placed on his back. Wade's hard member being pulled all the way out to his rim, and forcing its way back into him.  
A lustful gasp escaped Peters lips as he reached his climax and came on the shower wall.

He was taking in sharp breaths of air as he came down from the high, watching his cum wash off from the wall.

He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit got heated there for a second there! I'm really happy with this chapter, but I do love to get some help here and there. So if you find any mistakes please tell me. 
> 
> I love to get feedback from you guys. Please leave your comments and suggestions for future chapters!  
> Your comments fuel my writing
> 
> See you next time my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Harry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the rest, sorry!  
> I really needed this one and the next chapter to be separated though. And you'll see why.
> 
> I'm surprised at how fast I wrote this. I was just so ready for the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Peter went to school that Monday, he felt like he was keeping this huge secret. Throughout his morning classes he found himself thinking about that night and about his patrol the night before. He was nervous to see Deadpool after their date.

A date Wade wasn't aware he had had with Spider-Man. Only Peter. And Wade didn't know Peter was Spider-Man. That was a question on his mind as well. Should he tell Deadpool? If he found out who Peter really was would he be angry that he didn't tell him the truth? Or would he treat him differently like a charity case? Peter was no charity case!  
Well he was... But not to Wade! He didn't treat him in anyway that was different to anyone else.

With all this on his mind when he went on patrol last night, he was shy and jumpy when he saw Deadpool skipping towards him. Seeing him made a blush creep into his, thinking about what he had done in the shower the previous night. Luckily Wade couldn't see it hidden behind Peters mask.

"Hey there bubble butt! Did you miss me?" He was figdety and looked like he had a permanent smile on his face under his mask. Had the date made him that happy? The thought made Peter a bit warm in his chest. "You seem rather happy tonight, DP."

"You have no idea! I had a great weekend, and I think the weeks only going to get better. And seeing you is only proving me right! And what about you Spidey?" He sounded so excited about everything, it was honestly great.  
"I also had a pretty good weekend and I'm in a killer mood right now too. The only thing that could make it better is if I could clean up the streets a bit. Heard there's a break in on seventh and West, you up for it?" Spider-Man said as he stretched getting ready to swing his way over.  
"Why, I'd be delighted!" Deadpool said in a southern belle accent.

The rest of the night had been them kicking ass for a couple hours of or so and then grabbing some food, while talking on a rooftop.

A fond memory for Peter to say the least.

****

Now he was walking to the cafeteria with MJ. Harry would be back today. The conference Harry's dad had taken him too had lasted the rest of the week, and if Peter was honest he was grateful. It sounded horrible, he knew, but he really wasn't looking forward to hearing what Harry had to say about the sugar daddy situation. Mary Jane still felt bad about telling Harry, but Peter didn't mind, it would have happened sooner or later.

He opened the doors to the cafeteria and could already see that Harry was sitting where they normally sat, but he looked excited to see them. MJ and him quickly grabbed their lunch and went to sit with their friend. There was a slight tension between them when they sat down.

"How was the conference Harry?" Peter asked has he took a bite of his sandwich. The boy shrugged. "Just like every other; boring and long. My dad never lets me stay at home for those. I suppose I have to learn all this stuff once I start to run Oscorp, it's just so not me." He sighed as he bit into his apple.

"Well hey, you don't have to run Oscorp for the rest of your life. And you can even change what the company does. I mean Tony Stark went from weapons manufacturing and dealing, to running with the Avengers!" Mary Jane said encouragingly.

"MJ's right Harry. You could do anything with Oscorp once your dad's gone." Harry nodded, looking down at his lunch.  
"Enough about me, Peter, tell me about how you're feeling for the Stark internship? I can't believe it took them that long to recognise your intelligence." He sounded so happy for Peter. Harry always liked to show off his friends to anyone he could.

"I'm so nervous! You guys know how easily I stuff things up. Sure Mr Stark said I'd do great and he seems really nice, but what if a screw up so bad that he kicks me to the curb? You know I'm late all the time." Peter really was nervous for the internship. Of course Mr Stark knew he was Spider-Man, and a part of Peter always thought that if he wasn't Spider-Man, he'd have never gotten the opportunity.

When they met Iron Man was really impressed with how Peter had made the suit he currently has all by himself. With further discussion he had told the red and gold superhero more about himself, his grades and his suit. That's when Tony had offered him the internship.

Of course Stark had made it look like it was from his grades and potential, and for the most part that was true. He had worked with most of the Avengers before to save the city, but they never really talked after the battles. Now that he was going to be 'working' at Stark Industries he'd see them way more often.

Sure Stark was going to be using Peters intelligence for tech ideas, but he'd also need Peter for hero things. It excited him and made him want to fucking throw up thinking about it. If he did at any point because of it, he'd be so embarrassed.

"Oh come now tiger! We've seen your marks in Chemistry and Physics. You're going to nail this. When are you going to start?" MJ was always the one to make sure you're feeling confident in yourself. She was great with everyone she met, it was awesome to have her as a friend.

"I start on Wednesday. It feels like it closing in on me!" Peter said rubbing his neck.

"Like I said Pete, you're going to nail this." Mary Jane smiled brightly at Peter and turned towards Harry, basically asking if he agreed.

Harry nodded in agreement. It was silent for a while as they ate their food comfortably. Once they finished they had a couple of minutes to spare until it was time for class again. Peter could that this was the moment that things were going to go sideways even after such a great start.

" Okay, I have to ask. What's this about you looking for a sugar daddy?" Harry chuckled, like what MJ told him was just a prank. Peter swallowed what food he had left in his mouth as he felt the raging blush coming onto his cheeks.

"Well... I'm a little tight on money and I know that when I start the Stark internship, I'm not going to get paid, and Aunt May won't be able to really fully pay for my college fee's. I suppose I could get a scholarship, but I don't think I good enough for that, you know? And it's an easy way to make some cash." He was rambling and he saw that Harry was becoming impatient with him. Taking a deep breath, he stopped.  
_'Not to mention my suit upgrade.'_

"Pete, you know if you needed money all you needed to do was come to me. I don't mind giving you some extra cash now and then. And you've never asked, so this is me offering." It looked like he was already reaching for his wallet, when Peter stopped him. "Harry I'm not going to take money from you ever. I'm not going to take the money that you earn."

"I don't earn this money Pete, I'm a trustfund kid and on top of that my dad gives me cash and he gives me way too much. There are some creeps out there too. You don't know this guy Peter." Harry wasn't giving up, he was going to try his hardest so that Peter wouldn't go any further with this.

"Harry, I've already met him, and he's really genuine and kind." The nerves of speaking about this with Harry slowly dissapated as he felt the passion while he spoke about Wade. They had been friends for a couple of years and he had learned a lot about the older man's personality. Deadpool wouldn't lay a finger on Spider-Man, unless it was to get him out of the way of danger. He only started to fully flirt and teasingly touch Peter when they had become friends.  
If he was honest, Wade had flirted with him when he first met Spider-Man anyway.

Heat was growing behind Harry's eyes. How didn't he see that this was a bad idea? "They all seem like that at first Pete. Once you get comfortable around them, that's when they start to manipulate you! You're so niave, this is why Gwen was so eager to leave!" Harry had turned red with anger the longer he spoke.

Something in Peter broke. The stitches sholding that wound he had over Gwen had snapped. How could Harry say that?  
MJ's gaze shot to Harry, she looked ready to slap him. "Harry!"

The bell rang out, letting the student know that lunch was over.

Peter hurriedly grabbed his things and rushed out of the cafeteria to his next class, not looking back to see MJ calling after him. Tears burned in his eyes. But there was no way he was going to start crying. He'd save that for after school. He swallowed the burn in his throat and sat at his desk.

****

When Peter got home, he sluggishly walked upstairs to his room, tossed his bag to the floor and slumped onto his bed. The tears from earlier threatened to spill again and he let them. Harry had reopened a wound Peter had shut away not too long ago.He thought that he'd never have to think about it again.

Now laying on his bed, heart aching and face being stained with tears, all he could do was relive what had happened between him and Gwen.

Naïve.  
Eager.  
The worst part was that...

Harry was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a guess what the next chapter with be about.  
> Hint hint: Gwen!
> 
> Your comments and likes fuel me. Tell me if there are any mistakes, if you have any suggestions, or if you just like the story.
> 
> Thank you for all the support so far!
> 
> See you soon my lovies!


	5. Chapter 5

Peter had been getting signals from Gwen for a while, and today was the day he was going to do something about it. He had seen it even just that day when they were in lunch. But then again he didn't know what the signals were...

****

Mary Jane and Gwen walked into the cafeteria together and made their way over to him and Harry. For some reason just seeing Gwen put a blush on his cheeks. 

They grabbed their lunches out of their bags and ate together like every day. Talking about whatever came to mind. Mostly school and Gwen's internship. Peter didn't really talk while that was a subject, he just took to eating. 

"So Pete, the new girl Liz is looking your way recently. What're you going to do, what're you thinking?" Harry asked enthusiastically nudging the shy boy with his elbow. The blush from Gwen turned into a blush of embarrassment. "Yeah tiger. Think you would go for her?" MJ joined in. Gwen looked away trying to look busy.

"I don't know guys. I don't really know her that well and I don't see it happening. She's with the popular people and the jocks. Just being around them they wouldn't allow her to even touch my leg if she tripped me!" He joked and rubbed his neck. The group joined in on the chuckling. 

"Anyone would be lucky to have you Parker." Gwen said still chuckling. Peter nodded his head looking away trying not to make eye contact.

****

Sure they had been best friends for longer than he had been Spider-Man. And that's best friends, they had been good friends even longer before that!

That's probably why he was so nervous. He really didn't want to screw this up, he didn't want to lose her. She was the coolest person ever; besides Harry and MJ of course. He'd just known Gwen longer.   
They had met in the very beginning of middle school, and they met Harry and MJ three years ago when they started high school.

Peter took a deep breath as he heard the bell ring, signaling the end of day. He planned on asking Gwen out on their walk home. They always walked home together, since they were neighbors. He grabbed his pencil case and shoved it in his bag as he made his way to the main gate of the school, to meet Gwen.

His heart started hammering in his chest as he lay eyes on the bubbly blonde. She smiled and waved at him as he came closer.   
"Ready to go Parker?" She asked readjusting her bag on her back. He nodded and swallowed audibly. He really needed to calm down.

****

Halfway home, Pater finally found his opening to ask Gwen out. She had been talking about the internship she had been offered in Washington. There was a small gap between conversation," Hey, Gwen. There's a carnival tomorrow, want to go?" His palms were beginning to grow sweaty with every second.

"Peter Parker, are you asking me out?" She smiled at him cheekily.   
"What if I am? Is it a yes?"   
"Of course!" She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.He knew that she would say yes, but he couldn't help being nervous.

****

When they made it to their street, Peter walked Gwen to her door and hugged her goodbye; just like everyday. And walked back to his house and started to cook for dinner; just like everyday. And just like every other day or so, he put on his suit to go on patrol.

The only thing that really changed during his patrols, was that a couple of weeks back a weirdo named Deadpool started following him on patrols. Maybe following sounded a bit more weird than it was supposed to. He'd just join him on he's patrols. And tonight was no different.

"Hiya Spidey!" The red and black man greeted. Peter tried his best not to groan aloud. Deadpool wasn't mean to him, in fact he had how the mercenary treated the other Avengers. Except for Thor, Deadpool was always saying how Chris Hemsworth was doing such a great job. Who this person was, none of them knew.

"Hey Deadpool." Peter wasn't used to the merc yet. He was used to going out on patrol alone and getting way more bruises than he did with Deadpool around. Since the older man couldn't die, he often was used by the Avengers as a punching bag on missions, always the distraction. An annoyingly good looking distraction.

*You haven't even seen his face, idiot!

Spider-Man didn't agree with the method, never wanting someone's to get hurt. He didn't like it when Deadpool took the beating for him. It didn't happen often, once or twice on patrol, but always on missions. Though he was grateful. Less trying to hide it from May and his friends.

"We going out again tonight?" The mercenary chirped. Spidey sighed and nodded. There was no back and forth talking, just Deadpool talking to himself. It weirded Peter out, but he was gradually getting used to it.

Luckily they came upon a break in, so the constant babbling stopped. It was a quick fight. Spider-Man and Deadpool split up the enemies and went to work.

It was hard to work when he had the fear of Deadpool killing the goons. So he webbed his half up tight for the cops to grab them, and turned to the Kevlar wearing antihero. Just in time to see him unsheath his katana and jab it through a man throat.

A scream of shock left the webbed warrior. "Deadpool!"   
The merc innocently slid the katana out of the man and looked at him. "Yes?"   
"How could you kill him! Look what you've done!" He was in disbelief.   
"Look Spidey... You and I are different. You let them walk. I believe bad people shouldn't be able to keep walking or breathing."  
"He wasn't going to walk! He would have gone to jail." His voice was a whisper in the end. His nerves were on end just looking at the man.   
"For how long!?" There was more to this argument for Deadpool, something beneath the surface. This wasn't the first death Peter had witnessed and it wouldn't be his last. But it didn't make it any easier on his heart.

"I don't know Pool! But these people have families!" Peter recalled Sandman and his reasons for going bad. "If you kill one of them, a whole family suffers!!"   
"You're just a kid what do you know about suffering..." With that Deadpool was gone. This wouldn't be the last time Spider-Man saw him, he knew that. An argument like that wouldn't keep him away for long. Hopefully Peter could help him to see killing wasn't the answer.

****

He was freaking out. May was over joyed. And everything felt like it was falling apart. He was trying to be responsible and iron his shirt and burnt a hole through it. May was happy because he was going on a date with a lovely girl like Gwen.

Another reason he was freaking out was because of Gwen's dad. He was intimidating to say the least. So he had to wear his best clothes and put on a charming smile. And now that his best shirt was ruined he had to settle for an old Nirvana shirt. Because he had tactics and knew that Gwen's dad also liked the band.

Jeans, shirt and sneakers, and a backpack with his Spider-Man suit, on he made his way over to the blondes house. It was a short walk and he wished it was longer, so that he could have a proper pep talk with himself. Stepping on to the porch, he knocked on the front door and waited for someone to open it. He crossed his fingers hoping it was Gwen, even though he would have to greet her father as well.

"Peter! It's so good to see you again. Gwen will be down in a bit." The man with greying man greeted joyfully. Not what Peter was expecting. "Hi Mr Stacy. How've you been?" *Keep it casual Pete.

"Can't complain. It's been busy down at the station, with men like that octopus fella. But catching him may just get me a promotion." He said with a wink. Peter laughed nervously. Doc Oc was one tough nut to crack. He'd been chasing down the man for a couple of months now and still couldn't catch him.

At that moment Gwen came down the stairs. She was also wearing casual clothes, making Peter feel more secure about his own attire. He smiled at her. "Hey Gwen. Ready to go?"   
"Yep, let's do this." She hugged her dad goodbye. "See ya later, pops." They waved goodbye as they started their walk to the carnival.

****

"So Gwen tell me more about Washington." Peter didn't like to talk about it, because if she did take it she'd have to move away. "I don't know Pete. On one hand, it's a great opportunity and it'd do great on my college application. But I don't want to leave you guys and my dad. My aunt said it's no problem, but I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"It is a great opportunity, and you could comes and visit all the time." He felt his throat begin to hurt talking about it. She nodded and sighed. "It's just my whole life is here. School, my dad, you, Harry and MJ. It's just really hard to think about sometimes."

During their talk they had made their way to the carnival grounds. Excitement grew in him as they walked between the not very well made stands holding games, foods and nic nacs. It was around four o'clock so Peter expected that they had both eaten.

"So what do you want to try first?" He said as he watched Gwen look around in wonder. Her eyes gleamed in anticipation. "Let's look around. We have the rest of the day. Maybe we can look at some of the rides?"   
"Sure thing!"

They went around thee entire park searching and trying everything that they could. It warmed Peter to see a stand that contained Spider-Man merchandise. Plushies and key rings, and so much more.

The sun was starting to set when the two came across a ring toss game. The main plushie you could win was a giant polar bear, and Peter knew he had to win it for Gwen. "How much for a game?" He asked the woman behind the stand.

She was in her mid thirties. Auburn brown hair and a dark skin tone. She looked so cheerful as she looked at the young kids. "Going to win a prize for your girlfriend?" Not wanting to correct her, Peter grinned and nodded.   
He was just a lanky sixteen year old, no way he would win...

He payed for five rings and acted like he was nervous. It wasn't exactly cheating, he had the powers at hand. He tossed the first ring weakly, and it landed. The woman raised a surprised eyebrow and smirked at him. He continued like that with the rest of the rings earning the giant polar bear.

Gwen beamed with pride over her friend and her new companion. "That was amazing Parker!" He chuckled and blushed in response.   
"Wanna grab some ice cream?" She nodded eagerly and they made their way to the food stands.

They laughed with each other looking at the people around them. Not a care in the world. It felt great. Peter felt great.

Everything was going great until they heard metal against metal coming from the Ferris wheel. Screams and cries of horror started to come as Doctor Octopus came into sight. Peter grabbed Gwen's hand and made sure she was safe behind a jewellery stand. Making sure he had his backpack secured he made his way, until someone grabbed his hand. He looked back to see Gwen on her knees looking up at him.

"Where are you going Peter?" Worry strained her voice and his heart sank.   
"I have to take pictures for the Bugal. I'll be safe I promise." She nodded, fear still on her features.

Peter quickly ran to a portable toilet and pulled on his suit and grabbing his camera. He still did need these photos. He ran out of the cubical and webbed his way to the Ferris wheel.

"Hey Doc! Been a while." He said as he webbed the camera at an angle to take the shots.   
The armed man turned to him with fire in his eyes. "Get out of here before I squash you bug!" He said as he lashed out one of his arms towards the hero.   
"Spiders aren't bugs!" He squeaked as he dodged the arm. "We're arachnids! You're a doctor, Doc, you should know that!"

"Don't mock me!" The eight armed man screamed as he lunged off of the Ferris wheel towards Spider-Man. It was an easy escape as he just jumped to the side. The only thing that was bad about it, was that the villain landed right next to Gwen.

Fear filled Peter when he heard her scream for help. "No!" He leaped at the doctor shooting his website to wrap up his robotic limbs. "Get away!"

"Is that your girlfriend little big?" The doctor chided. He was staring right at Gwen and she was frozen with fear. Peter grunted as he tugged on the webbing making the older man tumble backwards.

But one of the arms had already grabbed Gwen. And suddenly everything was slow and his body felt white hot. It looked like he grabbed Gwen instead of the stand for support and didn't realise it. So when he released, Gwen flew backwards.

Peter raced to her and stuck a web to her leg and pulled. He was able to cushion her fall with a couple of more webs, but he crashed into the stand.

He groaned as he rubbed his head. And nearly screamed when his fingers ran through his hair. He looked around and saw that his mask got caught on a nail. Damn those badly made stands! He snatched sit up with a web and pulled it over his head.

When he lifted his head again he saw Gwen staring at him with tears in her eyes. Shit.

He needed to get back to Doc Oc. He swallowed thickly and turned away from her. She was safe for now and he had to take the villain down.

"Where are you, you stupid spider?!" The man shouted. He was turned away from the two teens, having not seen what had happened. This was Peters opening. He shot his website out so they wrapped the metal arms together.

Doctor Octopus tripped over and feel to the ground with a thunk. He wasn't going to lie, Peter was having a small victory in his head. He rushed to web him up in a cocoon. It would have been way easier if he would have just stopped struggling. And he didn't want to do it, but he had to knock him out.

He left the villain for the cops to deal with and went back to an intact cubical to change back, he needed to get back to Gwen. Hopefully she was still there.

And she was. She sat in the exact same position, but now the years ran freely down her cheeks. His heart began to ache looking at her. He rushed to her and scooped her up into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Gwen. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Are you hurt any where? Are you okay?" She shook her head, sobs coming from her lips. She didn't return the hug, clutching onto her sides as if she would fall apart otherwise. "Peter?" She gulped.  
"Yes?"  
"Take me home..."

****

The next thing Peter knew was that Gwen had gone to Washington to live with her aunt, for the internship. It had been done in a week after the incident at the carnival.

On the walk back she had tried to collect herself and failed. Coming to her front door, she raced in and Peter was left to go home himself. Luckily her father was probably at the grounds picking up the villain.

Her going away party was held the next Saturday. The whole week at school they hadn't even looked in each others direction. The party was awkward and as soon as she left, the three friends were given letters that she had written to them by Gwen.

Peter hadn't looked at the letter until late that night. When he could finally even think about it without having tears cloud his vision.

_Peter_

_I think it's great what you're doing for the city Parker, but I'm also going to worry to know end about you. What would May even think? I just keep thinking to myself how long can it last until they're going to lose you? I can't be hear for that, it would tear me apart. It's selfish, but you're insane if you think you can do it by yourself._

_Listen I know you might be thinking that it's your fault that I left. I'm not going to lie what happened did have a big part to play. Sorry Pete, but I couldn't stay here with a literal super villain knowing I was close to you. And they could have tracked back your aunt and maybe even Mary Jane and Harry, or even my family._

_I'm really going to miss you Peter and I wish I could have seen where this could have gone._

_Bye_   
_Love Gwen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched Endgame!!!!  
> Some happy tears  
> Most of them really sad tears  
> Go watch the movie, so awesome, that's all I'm saying.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and seeing Gwen and Peters relationship.   
> Just saying that Peter was emotionally damaged from the experience and it may come back.  
> It will be discussed more in detail in the next chapter.
> 
> I will see you guys in the next chapter my lovies!!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was right. Peter was too naïve.

He was naïve to think he that things with Gwen would have worked out and that he could be happy. He hadn't looked at anyone, with the thought of a serious relationship developing between them since then.

Harry and Mary Jane thought that the date that Saturday hadn't gone well, and that's why the two previously close friends barely looked at each other the next week. And for a part that was true. Things hadn't gone right and it had thoroughly messed everything up.

Peter had gained emotional trauma from it, to say the least. Talking about the majority, he had been depressed for a while. He had driven his best friend away by doing something that he loved, being Spider-Man. What he didn't love was that she had been hurt.

So yes he had been naïve to think he could be happy with someone and be able to save people. He couldn't be a superhero and do this whole love thing. Hell, he was barely keeping up with school. True it had become easier over the years, but going into university (if he would even be able to) would be a whole different area.

All of it, just wasn't for him. The only thing he was good at was being Spider-Man, and sometimes, he sucked at that too.

He hated speaking about it, and when Harry said that to him a barely healing wound had been ripped open again. Why did he have to say that? Peter was actually starting to feel better about himself, and Wade was helping, he did help. Even just their first meeting.  
Wade was hilarious and brought out a different side of him.

It was even different from when they talked while they were in costume. Hopefully it would continue like that as long as this sugar daddy situation went on. It was comfortable.

Peter had been laying on his back looking up at the ceiling. The streaks left by his tears had dried up and he rolled to his side to check his phone.  
His eyes grew wide when he saw the amount of messages left by MJ. He hurried to sit up, becoming slightly dizzy at his speed.

Unlocking his phone he saw that forgot to turn the sound on his phone back on after he came from school. To be fair he had other things on his mind.

* _Peter I'm so sorry about what Harry said. I know I always say that people don't say what they don't mean, but I think Harry's just worried about you._  
 _Come on Pete. Talk to me. I know it wasn't his place to say all that crap._  
 _I know that it still hurts you sometimes._  
 _Please just tell me you're okay. I don't want you to go back to how things were when she left._  
I don't think you want to go back to that either.

Peter sighed. He didn't want to go back to being like that. When she had left in the beginning, he felt so guilty and angry with himself. He had been quiet and didn't even look in the direction of his friends. He had stopped eating and went out on patrol till early the next day.

Of course aunt May could see that he was getting skinnier and could see the obvious bags under his eyes. All he did was brush it off as stress from school and upcoming exams; having to study late at night, because he couldn't do all of it in the day.

Luckily for him she took the excuse, but made sure he ate a bit more. He was really grateful for that. His body hadn't been doing well on such little food, and with his high metabolism, he felt the effects quickly. Especially on patrol, where he got his was handed to him more than often, for being sloppy.

The only other person that noticed was Deadpool. This took Peter by surprise. Not only because he didn't even know Spider-Man that well at the time, but why bother at all.

Looking back at it now, he smiled fondly at the memories of how they started to be friends. The late nights on patrol, and after getting Mexican food, and eating on top of the highest rooftops. That seemed forever ago, but he got relive it once in a while. He cherished the days where Wade asked him to grab something to eat with him.

He sighed, looking down at his phone. He couldn't just leave the messages from MJ unread.

*Don't worry about me MJ. I'm fine now.

It was simple and true. Sure she probably wouldn't believe him, but he *was okay. Of course it still hurt, and he didn't know if it would ever stop, but at least it was bearable.

"Better get up and go grab the mail." Peter told himself as he got up from his bed. "Aunt will be home in a few hours, and I have to stop by the grocery store." He huffed and nearly jumped when his phone went off.

"Hello?" He asked as he let out a haggard breath.  
"Hi Peter, it's May. I'm just calling to tell you that staying over at the hospital for tonight. So don't worry about me." He couldn't help but frown. It felt like he hadn't seen aunt May in forever. They hadn't spent a proper day together for a long time. He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.  
"No problem May. I'll do the grocery shopping tomorrow, and find something for myself to eat." He'd have to try hard to find anything that could hold him till tomorrow.

"What time will I see you tomorrow?"  
"I'll be home when you get back from school, food and all. Don't worry about the groceries, I'll get them on my way back."  
"Thanks Aunt May, but I've got it. I don't want you to worry to much. You have a lot on your plate already." He couldn't keep the slight tension out of his voice as he made his way down the stairs. Today was the day he just really missed her.

"I know I haven't been home a lot Peter, and I'm really sorry. I've just been trying to come up with a bit more money. And if it makes up for it, it's for you, and before you say anything, I want to do this for you." She sounded excited for whatever she was planning, and it made his heart feel lighter. But tugs of guilt pulled as well.

Though he chuckled anyway. "Thank you so much, May. What's it all for?"

"Don't worry about that now Peter. Go do your homework, and please eat something. I'll see you tomorrow." She sighed. Peter felt bad whenever he missed her, she was just trying to make money for them. But now she was doing overtime to get money for him. Hopefully this thing with Wade could help quick, so May wouldn't have to do this.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."  He slumped as he put down the phone and grabbed a pair of shoes by the front door. Turning the door handle he remembered his house keys and his wallet. Thanks to Wade he had spent cash to actually go get the groceries. Stuffing his wallet in his pocket, he made his way to the  mailbox at the front of the lawn.

Bills, advertising, coupons and... A letter from the bank. Reading the bank name the letter felt heavier in his hands. This is how people got evicted, wasn't it? They had been up to date with their bills, there's no way this could be happening.

He shoved the letter from the bank into his pocket and went back inside, the other mail being crushed in his fist. Once back inside he chuckled the, unimportant for the moment, mail onto the counter, and went back upstairs to his room.

Sweat had started to gather on his forehead and his palms were becoming clammy. This was seriously stressing him out! Aunt May wouldn't be able to pay something like this, not if they were just scraping the money for bills after school fees and other necessities.

He sat on his bed with his head in his hands, the letter still in his grasp. 'Better look at the damage.' He thought as he began to tear at the sealed lip. He held in his breath, as if breathing would harm him.

The envelope was open and only a single piece of paper resided inside. He unfolded it and began to read the message in his head.

Hello Mr Parker

We _would like to inform you that $1,000 has been placed in your account, by Mr Wa-_

"You have got to be kidding me!" He shouted as he ripped up the paper. Was this always going to come in the mail after one of their meetings? Wade had texted him after their date to assure him the cash was in his account.

It had made Peter feel warm inside to know that Wade wanted Peter to trust him. Even though the bank did message him the next morning to say that it had gone through.

Now he started to laugh at himself. He was nearly on the brink of tears, previously from the stress and now from his stupidity. All he had to do now was remember to look in the mailbox before May did incase she saw one of these. And maybe text Wade and see if he was free...

His plans for the night had been cleared because of May. Maybe he could check if Wade was free to go out again tonight.

He snagged his phone from his pocket and opened up Wade's chat.

 _Hey_  
_You free to go out tonight?_

His heartbeat sped up as he waited. Of course he wouldn't answer right away! Peter sighed as he stood up and grabbed some clothes to shower. It would be pathetic if he waited around for a reply. He'd go grab the groceries after a quick shower.

Just as he opened the door to his bathroom his phone pinged.

 _sure am baby boy!_  
_but can't b 2nite, good if I come pick you up now?_

Looks like his shower would have to be quick.

_No problem_

_c u in fifteen bb!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. PLEASE READ.
> 
> enjoy...

"Making my way downtown! Driving fast! Gonna pick up Peteys' sweet ass! To his house now!"  
{Du du du du du du!}  
[That didn't even go with the beat. Could you two be normal for once?] White sounded like a teenager being embarrassed by his parents.

"That's rich coming from a voice in an immortal mercanarys' head!" Wade barked a laugh. "And our singing is on point thank you!" He decided to drive his own car to pick up Peter. Sure he could have asked Dopinder, but he wanted to impress the kid.

[Or intimidate him.]  
{Or he'll find it completely sexy!}  
[He's a nerd, not a motorhead.]

"Come on guys, who doesn't love our Black Beauty?" Wade preened, as he turned the corner onto Peters street. She was his pride and joy, and with the name, it still brought a tear in his eye.

[Ginger didn't deserve that...]  
{R.I.P Ging.}

Wade pulled into the driveway of Peters house and hopped out of the car. Peter must have heard him shut the car door, because as Wade walked up the paving to the front door, from what he assumed was his bedroom window, he looked up to see Peter.

And a Peter with no shirt on. "Hey Wade, I'll be down in a minute. Just let me finish getting dressed." From what the older man could see, he had porcelain pale skin, that exactly met with his complexion of his face. Stunning.

"Or you could keep the shirt off and we could go now." Wade teased with a Cheshire cat grin showing even through the mask.  
"I don't know. As pale as I am and with the sun still up, I could blind people." Peter gave out a burst of laughter and turned back inside.

The grin left his face as he saw the familiar sight of silver slivers of healed skin on Peters waisted and back.  
[How had those gotten there?]  
Were there more? He hadn't seen any on his chest, but he only saw the ones on his waisted thanks to the way Peter moved around and caught the sunlight.  
{How far down do those go?}

His thought were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. How long had he been standing there thinking of the scars? He quickly slapped a smile on his face at the sight of Peter walked out the door towards him.

"Ready to go?" He said smiling up at the bigger man.  
"You bet. Let's get going. Have anywhere in particular you had in mind?" Wade asked as he held the passenger side door open for Peter.

He shook his head. "Not particularly, but I do need to pick up some groceries. You don't mind do you?" When last did Wade buy groceries? He'd been living off of take out and whatever alcohol magically seemed to appear at any of his safe houses.  
[You buy and or steal them when you're on a job. They don't magically appear.]  
'Such a buzz kill White.' Wade grumbled internally.

"No problem baby boy. It'll be very domestic." Wade practically giggled; which made Peter grin. Fuck, he loved it when Peter smiled.

****

After blasting music in Wade's car during the drive and basically having a singing contest to see who had the worst voice, they pulled into a grocery store. Normally Peter wouldn't be that open with someone he just met, but he knew this man. Sure he just met Wade Wilson, but he'd known Deadpool for years.

It made him giddy to find something new about Wade that the man didn't portray as Deadpool. And Deadpool was already a very open person. (And the suit was going to be the death of him.) So Peter very entertained when Wade went on a rant about pancakes.

"How could you even think about buying that instant stuff. That shit is so fake!" He said shaking his head dramatically. People had stated at them occasionally, mostly because of the suit, but sometimes the theatrics did the trick. Wade didn't take any notice and Peter didn't in turn. "You have to buy the ingredients to make them from scratch. Come on! To the flour!" Peter giggled as Wade took off riding the shopping cart.

He followed after a smile on his face and came to a stop next to the taller man who was looking deep in thought over the different types of flour. Peter stayed silent as he watched Wades eyes scan over the selection.

After a couple more seconds Wade grabbed a bag of flour and plopped it into the shopping cart and went off to collect the other ingredients. Wade was right. This did feel domestic, and if this is what domesticity felt like with him, Peter wouldn't mind if this continued.

The thought made Peter stop; cogs turning in his head. He had a crush on Deadpool, but that was the stupidly tight suit and the endless flirting and dirty jokes. A crush.

But now looking at Wade, and the deeper parts of his personality, maybe it wasn't just a crush... Maybe after he was on his feet and could support himself they could actually go out.  
Peter was definitely falling for him.

That couldn't happen. Peter couldn't make Wade happy. He would fuck up somehow, and Wade would leave and wouldn't want to be his friend anymore, let alone his sugar daddy.

Peter felt sweat begin to form under his arms from his stressful thoughts. What if Wade would leave because he found out that he was Spider-Man? Would he be angry that Peter had kept his identity, while Wade was so open about his? What if he was dissapointed that the spider themed hero and Peter were one in the same?

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Wade made his way back over to Peter, shopping cart filled with the necessary ingredients. "You okay Petey?" Though his brain was still foggy from his thoughts he nodded and opted a smile. This seemed to satisfy Wade as he began walking to where the vegetables were.

Peter followed and willed himself to leave the taunting thoughts in the back of his mind. Those thoughts would have to wait till later to be dealt with. He walked over to Wade, as the tall man picked up a potato and shot a mischievous look at Peter through his mask.

"You know, I'd tell you a joke about potatoes... But I wouldn't know where to starch!" Wade practically cackled at his own joke. And all Peter could do was try and fail to hold in a groan of dismay.

"Sorry Wade, but puns aren't my yam." He responded smoothly. Soon they were both in fits of giggles as they where's puns about the different vegetables and they soon moved on to the rest of the store.

In the end there stomachs ached from laughing, and were in the car getting ready to head back to Peters place.

"That was great. I tell ya baby boy, we were meant to be." Wade said as he wiped a non existent tear from the white eyes of his mask. Peter giggled in response. "That was great, and you were right. Very domestic."

The older man beamed as if he had just been complimented as he started the car.

****

The drive back was another ten minutes of the two scream-singing and laughing some more. Wade pulled into Peters driveway and looked at him a hint of sadness being portrayed.

Peter was quick to pick it up and smiled at him. "Thanks so much for that! I know it's not exactly the ideal way to spend your day, shopping for groceries and all."

"I had an awesome time. Didn't know if find someone who'd share my love for puns." He said almost relieved.

"Would you mind helping me with the groceries?" Peter was asking him into his house. At the thought he tried to remember if the house was clean. "Maybe you can even show me how you make your pancakes?"  
"Oh hell yeah!" He sounded like a child and it brought a big grin to Peters face.

****

It felt weird walking into Peters' house, and Wade couldn't help scanning it top to bottom. Every fibre that had been trained into him catalogued fire hazards, quick exit points and potential hiding spots. It sounded paranoid, but being in a new area made him that way.

Pushing his analysis to the back of his mind, he opened his eyes to look at the house for what it really was.

Peters home.

As you entered the front door you could see that the majority of the first floor was open plan. To your right a lounge with worn looking, comfy couches. It was decorated with family pictures and needle workings hanging on the walls. A small television on a dark wood table. In the middle was a low coffee table topped with a little potted plant, filled with purple African violets.

To your left was a modest kitchen equipment with the basic necessities. Stove, fridge, microwave and what he guessed was draws and cupboards filled with utensils and crockery. The countertops were black with specks of white granite. The wood of the cabinets were tan with golden knobs.

There was a door by the stairs where he guessed was the bathroom. The bedrooms must have been upstairs.

Wade moved into the kitchen where he set down the groceries in his arms onto the counter. He looked up to see Peter stuffing his hand in the cookie jar, trying to fish one out. The smaller man looked adorable as he stuffed it in his mouth and crumbs fell down his chin.

Peter dusted off his hands and started packing away the food items. While he did that Wade, took out the ingredients for the pancakes they would make. As he began picking them our he couldn't help but look over at how Peter moved so easily.

He looked so comfortable and safe in his house. Wade only wished he could feel that trusting in any one of his safe houses. But he was always on his guard, no matter how relaxed and cheerful he wanted to seem. No one likes a paranoid nut case.

{He's so graceful. Look at that ass move!} White practically swooned as Peter stretched to put something on a higher cupboard.

[I'm surprised he even turns his back to us...]

'He must know we would never hurt him.' Wade answered grumpily.

"Here you go Wade. Just some mixing bowls and stuff." Peter said as he put the bowls in front of the man. He smiled down at him. "Thanks baby boy."

****

The rest of the evening was filled with teasing and non chalant flirting. And the wound that Harry had picked at slowly began to close as the time passed by. It seemed to go by so quickly.

Too quickly.

Peter wanted Wade to stay for longer after they had eaten the magical pancakes that he made. He smiled as he remembered how Wade went on a tangent about real and fake maple syrup.

"Sad it had to end." Peter sighed as he made his way up to his room. They would have more days together and possibly even more after he graduated from school.

At that thought he heard his phone ding. He picked it up and opened the email he received.

_Seniors!!!_

_Prepare your outfits and dates for your graduation prom!_  
_Bring your close friends, dates and don't worry if you bring your cousin. XD_  
_You have a two Months, to grab your tickets and vote for prom king and queen!_

'Prom!'

Was it nearly the end of the year already? That meant exams were around the corner! 

He had to focus now. But how could he when Wade clouded his mind?

Maybe Wade wouldn't mind a study date or two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and being patient. A couple of things in this note I want to address.
> 
> First, I have edited chapter three when Peter and Wade meet for the first time. WolfLuvsDragon told me in the comments about Wade's mask and I realised what a pothole I actually wrote!
> 
> Thank you so much <3
> 
> Second I won't post for à long time after this. I write these chapters on my phone and it is so old...
> 
> So until I get a new one I won't be able to write. I will do a note telling you guys when I get a new one and start the new chapters.
> 
> Your comments fuel me, please like and enjoy reading. 
> 
> See you next time my darlings!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. Thank you all so much for being patient with me.  
> <3
> 
> Enjoy

If prom was in two months that meant exams were in two weeks. With everything that had been going on lately he hadn't really been thinking of school, except for his friends. On top of that he would be starting his Stark internship on Wednesday! 

If Peter was being completely honest the main thing on his mind was skipping going out with Wade. It made him sad to think about. He was debating texting Wade to tell him of his itty bitty conundrum. In the end he decided against it. He'd be there for Wade. If he managed his time right he could do this. 

More than a few study dates and they could just go back to what they had been doing. But was this how Peter really wanted it? Sure through his new sugar baby ways, he had gotten to know Wade more than he had as Spider-Man. Though there was no denying anymore that he did really like the older man, more than he should maybe, but he did.

He went over to his school bag that had been tossed aside earlier that day. He plunged his hand in looking for the loose piece of paper he had stuffed his bag, that contained his exam timetable. Holding it flat against his leg, he began to straighten it out, before he stuck it above his desk. Next to the pictures of him with Mary Jane and Harry. A deep sigh ran through him. 

Peter had used Wade as a distraction from his issues that day. He was a terrible friend.   
Looking back to the time table he sat down at the desk and started making a study schedule for himself. 

****

The next day Peter tried to avoid Harry, and it was dumb, he knew that. It was all very ironic to him once he had gone home. Even though he was Spider-Man and could face bad guys or supervillains, he couldn't confront his friend about how they had hurt his feelings. What was he? Ten?!

He walked up his drive way grabbing the mail that May had forgotten and walked through the front door. Ripping up the letter from the bank he turned into the kitchen to throw away the pieces, finding aunt May cooking lunch.  
"Hey Peter, what's that?" She said putting what smelled like her famous, mouth watering Mac and cheese. 

"Just junk mail, but here's the rest of it for you." If aunt May found out about the sugar daddy things that had been going on and/or Wade she would have a fit. She would probably feel horrible because he thought they needed more money. Which they did, but May was working so hard for whatever suprise she was saving up for.

"Thanks sweetie. Go get your homework done while the foods cooking. I'll call you when it's done." He nodded giving her a grateful smile and headed for his room. "And thanks for grabbing the groceries for me!" She called after him. A soft chuckle escaped him remembering the day before. "No problem!"

There wasn't much homework this close to the exams, especially because these were the last ones they'd write in highschool. He looked at the timetable stuck above his desk. Biology was the first subject he'd write. Easy grade. He had to do well with these exams if he wanted to really impress Tony Stark on an intellectual level. 

Peter studied more after he sat down to eat with aunt May before grabbing more Mac and cheese for dinner and studying some more. He would have stayed like that throughout the night if Aunt May hadn't come up to put him to bed. She was the best. 

He was supposed to be on patrol right now, and once he realised that, a guilty feeling settled in his stomach. Wade would probably be looking for Spider-Man. He'd have to do it after he got home from his first day at Stark Tower. Giddy nervousness fluttered in his chest as he imagined what it would be like. Making a mental note, he had to remember to bring his suit like Mr Stark asked.

Tucked under his blankets, his mind wandered to all the different scenarios that could happen the next day. Mr Stark had been so kind and generous when they had first met. He wondered how it would be when he saw the man the following day. 

****

It was one of Peters goals that day to expect Mr Stark to be strict and professional when he met him at the Tower. A man named Happy Hogan picked him up from school in a black limousine. Half the school was outside and staring at it when he had walked out. Harry chuckled and MJ gave him a goodhearted slap on the back. 

Peter felt their eyes on him and the redness rising in his cheeks. He thought he might faint as Liz Allen's gaze fell on him and she winked at him. His steps sped up to make it into the car quicker. 

Once inside he fiddled with the collar of his polo shirt. One of the nicest shirts he'd had in his closet. "Afternoon kid. Names Happy. You must be Peter Parker?" The young man nodded dumbly looking at the inside of the car. 

"We'll meet Mr Stark at the Tower. There's snacks and water in the back there if you want." He said as he made the visor between them slide up. Had it gotten hot in here? 

'Pull it together Parker.' he lectured to himself.

The ride took about half an hour. Happy complained that it was the school traffic. He didn't mind because he was lounging and eating peacefully in the back. And the time allowed him to calm his nerves. 

Which didn't help at all once they showed up at the Tower. They all came flooding back once he saw the amount of press that swamped the front entrance. The visor of the limo started to wind down. "Sorry about this kid." Happy sighed. "It's just not everyday Stark himself picks an intern." 

Peter nodded as he swallowed audibly. He could totally do this. If he could do this as Spider-Man, then he could do it as Peter Parker. Slowly he secured his bag on his back, made sure his phone was turned off and opened the car doors. 

It instantly felt like he was being suffocated. Microphones were being shoved in his face as questions were hurled at him. He probably would have gone back into the car if Tony Stark didn't step out of the building. 

Immediately the attention turned to him. After years of practice he acted as if it was an everyday occasion. Mostly saying hi to some or just ignoring them, he made his way over to Peter and shook his hand. "Mr Parker! Follow me and I'll show you where you'll be working." Very different than who he had met before. 'Professional.' Peter corrected himself.   
Stark motioned to the young man to smile as they began their walk into the building. 

As soon as they were in the elevator, going to where ever he would be working, Tony's personality did a 180.   
"Sorry about that kid." He chuckled. "Always have to put on a face for the press." He chuckled as he loosened the neck of his tie. 

Something in Peter soothed at the ease in the older man's voice. He managed a tight chuckle, releasing deep breathes. "Don't worry, it'll be much more relaxed once we get up into the labs. Did you bring your suit?" Stark asked as the elevator door dinged and opened to one of the lab floors. "Yes, Mr Stark.", Peter said looking around to make sure no one was looking, as he pulled his hit of his backpack. 

He handed it to Stark, a sense of pride filling him as the older man looked it over. Tony moved to a clear table that had a couple of high tech equipment on it. He first looked at the mask, turning it inside out, examining the secured wires around the eyes. "You did all this yourself?" Curiousity coated his voice as he set the mask down and worked his way to the suit. 

"Yep." His grin was so wide, it may have cracked his face. Stark looked up from the suit and gave him a impressed smile. Was this really happening?! Tony gathered the suit in his arms. "How attached to this suit are you?" 

Well that was a weird question. "Um, I'd say that if it were broken and everything I'd keep it for memories." Stark nodded a strange smirk tugging on his lips.   
"That's what I do with all my suits. I keep them for the memories, but still make more." With that he motioned for Peter to follow him into another room. This one had a retina scan for you to enter it. 

"I'll keep this one for you. Just for now incase you don't like the one I have for you." A hint of cockiness lilted the man's voice. The Tony Stark, made a suit for him? How could he say no to anything Me Stark offered him?

"Now I can assure you that this suit is not perfect. Shocking I know." He gave a chuckle. "The only thing that I needed help with, I know me? Needing help? Is with your web shooters." He motioned to Peters wrists where the small mechanisms sat. "If I may?" 

Peter nodded quickly, unbuckling them and handing it to Tony. "You see Pete I want your first project at Stark industries to be making yourself a new pair of web shooters and your web fluid, but with the technology you have at your disposal here." 

If Mr Stark wasn't in front of him, Peter would have been fan girling all over the place. But right now he had an inevitable smile on his face, as call as he could act. "Thank you so much Mr Stark. This is an amazing opportunity. I won't let you down." 

Stark shook his head and chuckled. "You don't need to impress me with this one kid. I won't be using the web shooter tech unless you wreck my suit. This is for you. I want to see what you come up with. That way I can see how you think and what I can see your future here at Stark Industries."

This was completely insane. This was his life. Why was this astounding him more than being Spider-Man? "When do I start?"

"Loving the spunk kid. Let me show you where you'll be working later. For now, I'm sure you want to see the suit." With that he entered a password into a keypad leading to a... Wardrobe? A bit confusing maybe, but the doors swung open into a wide spaced area. The walls were lined with Iron Man suits and tables filled with machinery to help build them. Amongst the Iron Man suits, was a more slender, fabric suit. A Spider-Man suit.

"This has thermal heating and cooling systems. Nano tech armour that's under the fabric to make it look slim. You won't even feel it when it covers and activates. The lenses of your eyes are connected to an AI so you can someone for things such as weapons. You can also link it to your phone, so you can make calls or text someone whole you're in the suit." The him of working machines whirred silently as the suit was gently pulled of its mannequin towards the two men. 

Smugness surrounded Stark. And how could it not? He was brilliant! The suit was brilliant!

"Now I know you're probably dying to take it for a spin." Tony said turning to Peter the new suit in hand. "But I think it'd be best if you started on your web shooters so then you can get the full experience. I'll be working by your side until your done, since it is your first project." Peter was still in awe as Stark placed the suit into a gift box with Stark Industries printed on the lid. 

"Here's your complementary internship gift thingy." Stark said handing over the box that contained the suit and apparently whatever new interns or employees received when they stared at the company. "Now let's start inventing!" 

****

For the rest of the day Peter explained how he had first went through the process of making the web shooters, and how he came up with the chemical compound for his web fluid. After that discussion they took apart the old mechanisms to see how they could better it. 

It was probably one of the best days of his life. Now every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Peter would go to the tower for a few hours and work on his new web shooters. Even though he'd probably finish the plans for them on Friday after school, and would go back on Saturday morning to put them together. 

The only problem was that meant he wouldn't be able to suit up and be Spider-Man for the rest of the week. Well he could, but that meant no swinging, no webbing up bad guys for the cops and no hammocks in the middle of New York when he became tired. 

He would just be less helpful. The really sad thing was that he wouldn't be able to meet up with Wade until Saturday. It was already unusual that he hadn't been on patrol that week. Though now as he walked through the door just having said thank you to Happy for driving him back home, he felt ready to talk asleep. 

The door clicked behind him and Aunt May skipped excitedly towards him. He could already smell that she made dinner and had been waiting for him. She hugged him tightly and looked up at him. 

"How was the first day?" The rest of the night they talked over how he met Tony Stark, what his desk looked like, and some made up project he was doing. He had put the box containing his new suit in his backpack and after dinner he went upstairs to look through it. "Night May. I'm going to hit the hay."

"Go for it Pete, you deserve it after your long day." His aunt smiled at him as she gathered the dirty dishes. 

He grabbed the slim box from his bag and lay it on his bed. Lifting the lid the smell of a new car wafted into his nostrils and filled the room. The suit was packed neatly the mask lying on top. He picked it up and set it beside the box. 

Underneath was a t-shirt, a reusable dark blue straw, and a coffee mug; all stamped with Stark Industries and their logo. A note was pasted to the bottom of the lid read:

I see you doing great things kid. I look forward to you working around the tower and working with you.  
Tony Stark

Hand signed and everything? Wow. 

Peter turned back to his new suit. He may not need his webs for just a test run. Mr Stark did say that he should have the full experience, but Peter was an impatient teenager.  
He quickly undressed and pulled on the new suit.

****

Deadpool sighed as he swung his legs from where he sat on the edge of a building. He shouldn't be weird and wait for him to reply.

{You shouldn't. But you could...}

[We have things to do. Peter has his own life, he doesn't have to be with us all the time.]

"I know Whitey! It's just that we haven't heard from this week." He felt guilty now. Peter did have his own life and they didn't have to hang out all the time.  
{But it would be nice. Plus we haven't seen Spider-Babe on his patrols this week either!} 

"Forever alone I'm afraid." He said said standing up. "But we've been alone way before those two. We can do it for a while until we see them again."  
Shouting from an alleyway nearby sounded. 

"Time to get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony is here. The next chapter will be showing mostly Peter testing the new suit and possibly another date with Wade and more. 
> 
> Once agai thank you so much for being patient with me. 
> 
> I'll see you in the next one my dears!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so late. XD  
> The next chapter may be the same, mostly because I'm going to start writing exams. But then it's a whole month of holidays and hopefully more chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy my dears!

The slight whirr of subtle machinery sounded when the nano tech armour began to spread over his body. As much as he wanted to look in the mirror to see if Stark was right, that it kept the suits slimness, he wanted to run outside and swing around the neighborhood.   
'No webs.' He reminded himself.

So he leapt out of his bedroom window and started to run. The technology and mapping systems in his eyes began to draft out the land around him. He bounded from roof to roof. The farther he went, the more was stored in the systems memory.

The movement was so smooth and fluid. It felt like seconds while he was outside, he had already landed on an apartment building. He sat there on the buildings ledge, taking in the starry sky coming over the city. Everything seemed clearer through his new suits eyes'.

Sighing he stood up and turned around ready to go back home when a voice sounded in his mask. " _Hello Peter_."   
He stumbled backwards, tripped over his own feet and landed on his ass. "Who are you?" He sat on the dirty roof, waiting for a response.

_"I am the AI Mr Stark has implemented into your suit._ " The voice was robotic, but somehow comforting.   
"Why didn't you speak before?"   
"I did not want to frighten you while you were on the move." Emotions? Stark truly was brilliant. " _I will be here to help you in battle, and teach you more about your new suit."_ She informed.

"That's great! What's your name?" Before the AI could answer a familiar deep voice sounded behind him.   
"I thought I was the only one with voices in my head Spidey! Welcome to the club!"

Spider-Man was immediately on his feet and turned to face the Kevlar clad anti hero. Deadpool let out a low whistle. "New suit? And I thought the old one made your butt look good." A blush spread over Peters cheeks, luckily hidden by his mask.

_"Peter you need to get away from here._ " The AI warned. His attention shifted from the man to the voice.   
"What? Why?"   
" _Deadpool has the highest threat levels known on Earth. He is very dangerous. You need to leave now_."  He didn't understand. Peter knew that Deadpool was dangerous. Wade was probably the best mercenary in the business.

But he was also Peters friend and would never hurt him. "Don't worry, he'd never hurt me."

****

'Hurt him?' What was happening? Who was talking to Spidey?

[Someone who thinks we're going to hurt him. Can we say they're wrong? Any day now it'll happen.]

{We would never hurt Spidey!}

Wade swallowed what felt like a stone as he motioned to the hero. "You're starting to worry me there." He chuckled trying to lighten the actual worry in his voice. The younger man looked towards him.

"Sorry about that." He gave his own strained laugh. "I did get a new suit. This one has an AI in it. I suppose I have company now." He said scratching the nape of his neck. Something loosened in Wade's chest.

If it was an AI it was simply stating information that was known about him to everyone, but if it was a voice inside Spidey's head, that meant something different to Deadpool. How could it not? With him having his own companions up in his head, he knew that they had access to your feelings, insecurities and how you really felt about the people around you. That's how Whitey and Yellow knew where to hit hard when it came to the younger hero. And Peter.

Why hadn't Petey replied to him yet?

[Needy much?]

Wade huffed. "That's so cool." He pushed out, trying to keep his mind from wandering. "You said you made your last one. This the same deal?" Spider-Mans' head twitched to the side, most likely listening to the voice. His head turned back to the older man. "Let's say it was donated." He chuckled nervously.

{Secrets?}   
'Leave him be. God knows we have our own supply of them.'

****

Deadpool suggested that the two go out on patrol, but without his web shooters Peter felt safer on the ground. "Sorry Pool, I don't have my webs with me right now."   
Deadpool gave a gasp of mock horror. "A spider without his webs! Simply devastating!"

Laughing, Spidey shoved him playfully. "I have to get going. See you later." With a short salute, he sprung from the buildings roof and to another.

" _Why did you not take me advice Peter?_ " It sounded more angry.   
"Deadpool isn't going to hurt me, AI!" Calling it AI wasn't going to do it, so on his way home he gave her a name and grumbled at the mistrust of his new suit.

Once he was home all he wanted to do was crash in his bed. Even though the adrenaline from his little outing and the rest of the day's events still coursed through him, his mind was tired. He sighed, about to practically rip off his suit, when he saw the notification light on his phone was on.

Picking it up he tapped his way to the sugar daddy sight, more adrenaline pumping into his veins from worry. Guilt flooded his chest when he read the message Wade had sent him. More filled him when he saw the time when it was sent.

"You should have connected your phone to me before you left." Karen said as Peter swore under his breath.

Heyyy Petey! U cool if we go out tonight?

Mentally face palming, Peter connected his phone to his suit immediately.

Really sorry Wade! I got home and passed out. I have so much studying to do. How about Friday?

As fast as he could, he jumped in the shower for a quick rinse. He was not going to leave Wade waiting any longer. Even if he had seen him that evening, he hadn't seen him as Peter.

Rushing out he pulled on a pair of boxers and grabbed his phone just as it dinged.

All good w me bb! Can I pick you up from school?

In the middle of typing out his eager response, he remembered that on Friday Happy would be picking him up. Sighing he changed his message.

Would you mind if you could pick me up at Stark Tower at four?

The message was sent and read instantly, but it took a minute for a response to come through. Maybe Wade was busy at that time?

****

Stark Towers? What was Peter doing at that place? Wade didn't remember him mentioning that he worked there.

[He's too young to be working there.]

{It's probably a school field trip! Petey's so smart, going to boring shit like that!}

"You're most likely right." Wade came to the conclusion with the little help from the voices. "We don't have any jobs going on that day. Let's do it!"  
The voices murmured softly in the background while Wade typed his reply.

Sounds great! C u there

The murmuring filled his mind, but he tried to ignore it as he waited a couple of seconds for Peters message.

Can't wait to see you!

His heart may have burst right there, that boy was too cute. He set down his phone next to him. He had gone back to the nearest safe house he could find after seeing Spider-Man. The sound of the phone setting down on the shabby nightstand, seemed to be a switch; the voices turned silent.   
Something was wrong.

"What is it?" He bit out at the voices, knowing too well that they had been talking about something bad. Something bad involving him, making fun of him most likely.   
{Listen big guy... Petey could be going to that tower for a trip or... Maybe- just a suggestion really-}

[Stark could be another sugar daddy to him.]   
Shocked silence.  
{Damnit Whitey!}  
Wade slumped in his bed, head starting to cloud.

{Peter doesn't seem like the type of guy to have more than one sugar daddy, though.}   
"Maybe that's why it's more likely. Or maybe that's why it's more worrying to me." Wade sighed, his heart clenching. "The kid needs money, I'm just there as a need. He doesn't want me..."

[Why are you acting like he's yours? Like he'd ever want someone like you.]  
{As much as I hate to side with you White, you have a point. We're just not good enough.}  
"Not for someone like Peter." Standing up from his bed, Wade trudged towards the wardrobe on the other side of his room. Swinging open the doors he looked at the neatly arranged and squeaky clean guns. A small amount of his collection.

Picking up one of the handguns, he walked into the living room, towards the blood stained recliner. It seemed like a sacrificial platform since he gave up on trying to scrub the dried blood for the fabric.

Shrugging himself into the chair, he lifted the guns opening to the bottom of his chin. The boxes, now at a high volume of depressing taunts, clawed their insults into his mind. "Just a few hours of peace and quiet..."

****

The next day Peter didn't have to slink through the halls of his highschool, because Harry had been taken to a meeting for Oscorp that day. Well he had to do a bit of sneaking so he wouldn't be pushed against a wall by Flash Thompson. All that meant was that Peter could actually eat lunch with MJ like normal. They walked to the cafeteria with awkward small talk about his first day at Stark Industries, but they survived until they sat down.

The familiar space opened the two teens up a bit. Especially when MJ started to question him when she saw Liz Allen looking in his direction.

"I don't know what going on with that. Honestly I don't! I'm sure she doesn't even know my name." Peter peaked over his shoulder to see that Flash had his arm wrapped around Lizs' arm. But Liz had her gaze fixed on Peter. Her gaze averted when their eyes met.

He quickly turned away as well, which Mary Jane would tease him about later.

"How's Harry?" Peter was nervous to bring it up. MJ guiltily looked at her friend. "You know how he is. He just wants the best for you, really he does. We both just want you to be safe."

"I know MJ, but I am being careful. I swear. He's really nice to me and hadn't even tried to make a move like that on me." He couldn't even see Wade doing something like that.

"Listen Pete, Harry's been going through something right now and I'm sure he's going to talk to you about it soon. You just need to give him some time himself." MJ said and went back to her lunch indicating that that was all she could say. Peter took it as it was and looked over his shoulder again, to see Liz still wrapped in Flashs' hold, looking down at her food.

It wasn't until their last period when Liz made her way over to Peter.

"Hey there! You must be the Peter I keep hearing about." Her smile was true and pretty. He gave a sarcastic laugh.   
"Who keeps talking about me? Know one I know in this school, other than my friends, say terrible things about me."

A blush came over Lizs' cheeks. "Okay well, I've mostly heard about you from Flash and the rest of his jockstrap gang." They shared a chuckle. "But you don't seem like what they say."

"What do they say I'm like?" Peter asked putting his books in his bag, readying to go home, a smirk in his voice. Was this flirting? Were they flirting. Where did he get this courage?  
"A huge, clumsy nerd." Just as the words left her mouth he tripped over his chairs' legs. Liz gasp and burst out laughing before hurrying to help him up. The laughs of Flash and others in the classroom filled his ears.

"Guess you just haven't been around long enough to see me do something stupid like that." His face was turning a deep red from the embarrassment. Liz smiled at him. "Maybe I'll just have to stay around you more." She said as the bell rang.

Flash called for her to come with him to practice. With a wink she followed him out and left Peter feeling ditsy.

****

Harry hadn't even looked in his direction the next day. Peter couldn't stand it. The next Monday he promised himself that he would start to fix their friendship. And he'd find out how he could help him with whatever was troubling him. 

****

"Thank you so much Mr Stark!" The two had just finished their designs for his new web shooters. Tomorrow they would quickly father the materials they had decided upon and start putting it together. "No problem kid. You taught me a couple of things today as well."

His face heated. "I only helped with the chemical compounds for the webbing material." It was an extreme privilege to have the Tony Stark say something like that to him. "Smart and humble. Let's get you a modeling job kid, and you'll be three for two."

They shared a hearty laugh. Sure Tony was a brilliant genius and as much as it made Peter turn as red as his suit, very handsome. But he wasn't the most modest of people.

"Go home Pete and I'll see you back here tomorrow. We'll finish this and you can be swinging around in no time." Stark said patting the young man on his back.

"Thanks again Mr Stark." He waved as the elevator doors shut. Traveling down the buildings length he pulled out his phone.

Hey, you here?

He hummed to the beat of the calming music, waiting for Wade's reply.

Sure am bb. C u down here in a bit?

Yep.

Walking out if Stark Tower, he was greeted with the sight of a familiar black car. It was parked out front with the passenger window down. Out of the window he could see Wade's red Deadpool mask.

A smile Immy found its place on his lips as his face lit up. Wade winked and opened the passenger door from the inside. Peter slid into the seat and greeted his friend.

"You don't mind chilling at my house while I study for my upcoming exams. I can order some take out. What do you like?" He felt bad, this wasn't something that anyone would find fun.

"I don't mind at all baby boy." Peter could see the genuine smile beneath the mask. "I wouldn't mind some Chinese right about now. How about you order that now. Then we can eat and then you can teach me some shit." He chuckled. "It's not like I was an A student in my day."

****

Tony looked down to the street. To where the black car waited. Waited for a certain Peter Parker, who came and stepped straight into it.

"J.A.R.V.I.S" 

'Yes, Sir?' The A.I responded.

"Run a scan on that card number plate."

'Yes, Sir.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking a lot about upcoming chapters and was hit with inspiration! Many many ideas will come to these chapters and hopefully you'll all love it. 
> 
> Next time we'll see a cute study date between Peter and Wade. 
> 
> Truths  
> Secrets  
> And sweet romance!
> 
> I'll see you next time my lovelies!


	10. Chapter 10

With Peter on the phone right next to him, the voices took the opportunity to make up what had probably went down back at the tower between Stark and the young boy. 

[They probably did it all over his fancy tech equipment.] 

Wade looked at him from the corner of his eye. Searching for any evidence of tiredness or redness. His cheeks were a bit flushed, but he had basically run up to his car. His clothes were still neat and there was no gleam of sweat either.

{Maybe he cleans up well. Look at his eyes. They're too bright and happy!}

[Signs of an afterglow perhaps?] 

{Why did I even get my hopes up...}

His attention snapped to they man's eyes. They were bright... Wait!

'Since when do you want to make us feel sorry for ourselves around Petey, Yellow?!' He practically barked at the box.   
{I know when we're out of our league. I thought we had a shot okay. But after this I'm not so sure anymore...} 

The presence of the box disappeared from Wade's mind. 

[Great. He's gone to sulk.] 

"Go join him." The masked man whispered under his breath. Peter had finished the call by then and whipped his head toward him when he heard the faint words. "Sorry?"

"Don't worry about it Petey, just the voices in my head." He said as a joke, trying to make sure Peter didn't think he was insane. 

[Well you are.]   
'While you're in my head, so are you. And didn't I tell you to go sulk?' A mental middle finger was pointed at him. He returned the crude gesture to the box. 

"Oh yeah?" Peter smirked cheekily at him. "What's their names?"   
Wade stiffened. No one had asked something that personal about the boxes before. Sure he talked nonchalantly about them with Spider-Man and he knew there names, but he hadn't asked. It was kind of an accident. 

"Um... White and Yellow." There was a spark of curiosity and surprise that shone in Peters eyes. A smile grew on his face as he slowed the car by the stop street. Out of the corner of his eye Wade could see Peter flexing and unflexing his hand, and then rubbing his neck. 

Unintentionally, his hand reached for Peters. Peter stilled and watched the older man's hand. He wasn't wearing his gloves. He was wearing a grey track suit and his mask, only. His eyes filled with an emotion Wade couldn't register, so he took away his hand. 

"Sorry... You okay? You're looking a bit stiff." The light turned green in front of them.   
"Yeah, it's just from being bent over a table the whole afternoon." The car lurched forward. Peters eyes went wide and looked over at Wade as the car behind them started honking at them. 

"Sorry..." He grumbled. "Must've lost my footing. Go on."   
[Sure, lost you're 'footing']  
'Look who's back.'  
They started on their way again, Peter watching Wade for a couple of more seconds, making sure he was okay. 

"Well Mr Stark can be rough, but afterwards he's really kind. We work really well together." Peters smile was wide and filled with pride. A growl threatened to escape him. "So, um... how often do you go there?" 

"Well I only started on Wednesday, and it's Wednesdays and Fridays. But I'm going back tomorrow because we didn't finish today." A strangled noise came from him. When Peter looked at him he turned it into a cough. 

"It's really fun working with Mr Stark. I'm really lucky to have the internship." The car pulled into Peters driveway and the two got out of the car. "Internship?" 

"Oh yeah! I'm going to help in Stark Industries. Mr Stark says I'll be a great asset."   
"So, you're not..." A distant squeal sounded in the far distances of his mind. Peter looked curiously at the man as he unlocked the front door. "I'm not? You know, you're acting really strange today."   
"Sorry 'bout that. Just been a weird day." He laughed. A weight felt like it had lifted off of his shoulders.  
{More like an emotionally challenging day!}   
'And here's the other one...'

 

****

The two men walked into the house and went to the living room. "I'm just going to take a shower while we wait for the food. Make yourself comfortable." With that Peter went upstairs. 

From his bedroom door he could hear Wade's voice. Probably talking to the voices. Chuckling to himself he grabbed his towel and went into the shower. 

With Wade down stairs, he was struggling to keep his mind on track. He probably looked like a beet. He could jerk off now, but he was sure that Wade would be able to sense what he'd done.

With his half hard dick in his doubting hand, he sighed. Turning his mind away from it, he turned off the hot water, to have a cold shower. Better this way. 

Wrapping his towel around his waist, he stepped back into his room and opened his closet. Is it weird that he wanted to dress nicely with Wade downstairs? He pulled on some underwear and started drying off his hair. 

Pajama pants and an old shirt would me have to do. Pulling on the shirt, he felt it pull tightly around his torso and arms. An old shirt that was too small, but looked good. Or completely childish.

Caught in his thoughts he jumped slightly when someone invoked on his door. "Hey Pete, foods here!" 

"Coming." What he had on would have to do. He opened the door and nearly slammed into Wade's chest. Looking up he saw Wade's surprised mask eyes.

****

If Wade didn't have self control, and he had only a bottle caps worth, he would have popped a boner at the sight of the younger man. 

His face was flushed red, eyes wide and hair disheveled and damp from his shower. His eyes grew wider in suprise, how could someone this young look this fucking sexy. 

[If I had half a mind I'd say he just had a very 'exciting' shower.] 

'Shut up.'

{Wonder what he was doing it to.} 

He grunted to himself. He was thankful the mask that covered his face, for he was red under it.   
[We're always red.] 

It was talking about the scars. They really knew where to hit Wade where it hurt. 

"Uh, the food. It's um here." Fuck the voices, Peter wanted him to be here. They had been wrong about why he had been at Stark Towers. And they would enjoy being here together. 

Peter smiled up at him. "Come on, then." He grasped Wade's bare hand and lead him back downstairs to the kitchen, where the food was waiting for them. "You unpack I'll grab some plates for us." 

He moved around the island to the cabinets. Peter had to stretch up to take the plates out. Doing that, his shirt lifted up to show his lower back. Pale, soft skin peaked out and Wade became hotter under the collar. He quickly busied himself with unpacking the food.

****

After a hot meal on the couch, the two moved up to Peters bedroom. Wade was buzzing with nerves. Or maybe excitement? But not in the weird way...

[Are you sure?] 

'Fuck off.' Entering the room, he took it in. It smelt like shower gel and shampoo from the bathroom, fresh and light. The place was covered in science posters with a neat little desk in the corner, that had text books stacked on top. 

"You can sit on my bed, I'll be there in a second." He motioned toward the bed against the wall. Wade sat down and looked out the window. "You sure you can fit with all this muscle on your bed?" He joked flexing his arms. 

A laugh came from Peter, but Wade didn't miss the slight blush that coated his cheeks. He took pride in that hint of colour.   
[Don't congratulate yourself for something so dumb.]   
{You're so harsh White!} 

Wade ignored them as he watched Peter sit next to him on the bed. "Get more comfortable Wade, you're going to get stiff. Take off your shoes and lie down." He felt like such a teenager. This all felt very high school. Well what he thought normal high school would have been like. 

He did as Peter instructed and lay down. 

****

A couple of hours passed and Peter had somehow ended up lying between Wade's legs, his back resting on his chest; Wade's arms wrapped around his waist. Peter had written down his notes and was now reading out loud to him. 

"I'm honestly surprised you haven't fallen asleep yet." They boy chuckled at the man behind him. Wade chuckled nervously. 

"I actually find this very interesting." Peter snorted. "I do, really! Especially since I didn't get to learn this stuff." 

Wades' muscles tensed and he was sure Peter could feel it beneath him.   
"What do you mean?" The younger man turned his head a bit so he could see Wade out of the corner of his eye. 

"Well I didn't even finish my sophomore year in high school." His whole body could feel Peters movements as he turned so that the two of them were facing eachother. "I left to train in the army." 

"Why?" It was a soft spoken question, like he was being cautious, incase Wade didn't want to say anything. He swallowed audibly, nervous. 

"Let's just say my house life wasn't the best." Peter took notice in how Wade didn't say home, but house. "My dad was heavy handed with everything he did, mostly in his drinking and how he would... Hurt me and my mom." There was something darker in his masked eyes now. 

"I'm so sorry, Wade. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

{We're going to make him depressed! Look at those already sad puppy eyes!}   
[That's not sadness; it's pity.] 

Peter rested his head on Wade's chest, and hugged him tight. Warmth filled him as he revealed in the contact. "Wasn't so bad. I got out of there and went to the army. But trouble seems to follow me everywhere, after a few years I was in the 'very' special forces and turned out I had cancer." 

Peter started rubbing circles with his thumb on Wade's back, where his arms had snaked around him. He started doing the same motions, where his hands lay on Peters back. It made Wade feel safe, like he could tell Peter these things if he wanted to. And he wanted to, but maybe Peter didn't want that. 

"Long story cut short, I did something dumb and now I look like a dried prune and I can't die." He chuckled mockingly at himself.   
"I'm sure it not that bad." The young man insisted, looking up at Wade's masked face. 

"You've seen my hands. That's all over me." His voice was low and filled with disdain.   
[Looks like its time you should back out, you know he won't love us, let alone like us, if he takes one look at us.] 

{Maybe we should go before everything ruined.} 

He was about to changed the subject when Peter slid his arms from around his waist.   
[Here we go...]

Wade readied himself for Peter to ask him to leave. But nothing was said.   
Instead he felt Peters hand on his, and how he brought it up to his face. The young man's eyebrows furrowed in mock concentration, and his fingers ran over the bumps and ridges of Wade's scars. 

He brought his eyes up to meet the wide, white eyes of Wade's mask and smiled. "Doesn't look that bad to me." This boy was something else. Most people wouldn't even be talking to him, much less laying in his lap basically holding his hand. 

Peters doe eyes shone with understanding, something Wade hadn't seen in a long time. His throat tightened and his eyes stung, threatening to produce tears. But tears of what? Sadness of what he was remembering? Or being glad that someone doesn't care about what he looks like?

It had been such a long time. Time filled with loneliness, hate and pain. But Peter made it seem like everything was going to be okay. To forget the voices, to forget how everyone saw him. An insane, heartless killing machine. 

{Not exactly how I saw this evening going...}

Peters eyes were still on him, and Wade thanked all the gods out there that he had his mask on. He pulled the man closer to his chest and hugged him tight. A little noise of suprise came from Peters mouth, but he soon relaxed back into Wade. 

"Thank you Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while! I'm still writing exams, but I couldn't wait any longer to post this. I was thinking of waiting till I had finished exams and was halfway through the next chapter. 
> 
> That didn't work XD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy chapter. Next chapter we'll be seeing more of Harry and... Liz?   
> Whaaaat?! 
> 
> I have some ideas tucked away. Hopefully I can weave all of it together!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this my lovelies! Tell me your thoughts. Your comments fuel me!
> 
> Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and exams are overrrrr!

Tony Stark wasn't dumb. He was the complete opposite of dumb. And it didn't take a genius, like himself, to figure out who had picked Peter up the previous day. It took a super smart artificial intelligence...

Nevertheless, Tony knew that the car was Deadpools'. He wasn't going to lie, it stressed him out to no end that Peter knew him well enough to have rides home from the guy. He had already had a talk to the kid about his relationship with Deadpool months ago. 

Peter had insisted that nothing was going on between them; Deadpool had just started following him around during his patrols. The young man's face had been flushed the entire time. Stark couldn't blame him, the media had been saying that the merc and him were dating now. So Tony had taken his word for it, but that didn't mean he didn't keep an eye out. 

It was mostly just watching camera footage of patrols or fights. Checking on him now and again. And maybe he suggested to the school to have a field trip at Stark Industries. And just perhaps this led to him offering Peter his internship. But he didn't need to know that. Besides Peter was making actual strides there, and he was already insanely smart as well. 

Okay maybe he wasn't making strides right now, because as Tony walked into the lab where the boy worked, he could see Peters dopey face smiling down at his desk. 

"How's it going here Pete?" The kid looked like he nearly jumped out of his skin at the new distraction. "Everything's going great, Mr Stark. I finished up the web shooters a couple of minutes ago."  
"Is that what you're staring at on your desk?" The man laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah sorry. I just got lost in my head." Stark nodded and looked down at the final result. Comparing the two designs of the web shooters, the new ones were smaller. They'd be lighter and hard to see. It'd fit the suit perfectly.  
Tony clapped Peter on the back. "Nice job kid. I'm sure you want to go home now, but I'd like to talk to you before you get back to swinging around the city again."

Peter stiffen under his hand. "Don't worry kid you're not in that much trouble. Just enough." Stark led the boy toward his own work area where his closet of suits was kept. 

"Now listen kid. I know that I talked to you about Deadpool a long time ago, but word has it you've been seeing him outside of the costume." The colour had drained from the spiders face. 

"I promise he doesn't know about my identity. I kept that a secret." He was totally flustered, but also on the brink of freezing up. Stark nodded his head. "Then how do you know him out of the suit? Are you going to tell me the truth?"

The look in Peters eyes turned from fear to confusion. "How do you even know about me seeing Wade?"  
"So you're on a first name basis?" Stark was great at dodging questions, in fact he was probably a pro. But Peter wasn't dumb, he was a growing genius... And a teenager who wouldn't let go of it easily. 

"Mr Stark... Have you been spying on me?" Peters face dropped, sadness now and the befuddlement still in his eyes. "Listen kid, Deadpool is a dangerous person. I'm only looking out for you. We talked about this, you can't be hanging around him. You might be hurt."

"I'm not a kid anymore. I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions. And he's not going to hurt me, we're friends." Frustration coated his voice. The last time they spoke about this, he was much easier to persuade. 

"You'll be an adult when you're old enough to drink. You're still in school, and the only decisions you should be making is which university you'll be going to." His voice was firm. He really didn't want Wilson to drag Peter into something that could potentially get him killed. Because that's what happened to people that hung around him. People die. 

"He cares about me Mr Stark. He wouldn't hurt me, we're friends." He repeated, almost to convince himself. "Even if he wouldn't hurt you, just being around him could get you killed!" He had raised his voice, he knew that, and it was only made worse by the way Peter flinched away from him. He sighed.

"I just want you to be safe okay?" He felt like a parent, and his teenager was going through a phase. 

"You need to trust me. I know how to protect myself. I have superpowers to do that. You can't spy on me." Peter was looking down, his arms crossed around himself.   
"Just go. Go have fun with your new toys. I'll see you back here on Wednesday." He turned around and looked at his own work station. Messy and clustered, kind of how his brain felt right then. Peter still didn't answer how they knew each other. 

He heard Peters footsteps walk towards the door. "Just think about what I said kid." The footsteps hesitated for a second, before they started again, mixed with a mumble. 

****

"I'm not a kid." He mumbled under his breath, as he stalked away from talking to Stark. Wade wouldn't never hurt him on purpose. Mr Stark just didn't know their relationship.   
'Friendship.' He corrected himself. Sure Wade had done bad things to people, and he was sure that he wouldn't stop being a Mercenary. The people did bad things, they were criminals. Peter didn't condone killing, but at least he wasn't killing innocents. 

Shoving down the thoughts, he grabbed his new and improved web shooters, and shoved them in his bag, that he left by his desk. 

That morning Wade had sent him a text saying that he couldn't hang out for a couple of days because he was on a job. Peter wasn't going to lie, he was a bit disappointed, because now when he went to try out his new web shooters, Wade wouldn't be there. 

"I guess I can take some pictures, of my new suit for the Bugle." He sighed and went to the elevator. As the door opened he walked in and a new thought struck him. 'Or... I can call in and say that I won't be doing that anymore!' 

In the past couple of weeks he had been getting emails from Betty, saying that JJ was waiting for some new prints. And he honestly would have been more excited if he hadn't had Wade 'helping' him. 

If anything the Bugle would probably pay him more than usual to snap some more photos of him in his new suit. He would have definitely put most of that money towards college, but also a little for himself to buy a new camera. 

Don't get him wrong, he loved the camera he had now; it was the last birthday present he had received from Uncle Ben. But the camera was getting old, as most things do. 

Peter had some cash saved up from before he started going out with Wade. Maybe he could use that?

Wait...

Going out with? Had he said that in his own head? 

Before he could think about it anymore, the elevator doors opened up and people were waiting to enter. He quickly stepped out of their way and out of the elevator.

He grabbed his phone in his hand again and dialed the Bugles number, as he walked out of the building. Peter waited for a couple of seconds before he was greeted by a bubbly voice. 

"This is the Daily Bugle, Mr Jameson is busy at the moment. Is there any way I can help you?" He could practically see the girl on the other end, just by the greeting. 

"Hey Betty! It's Peter."

"Hiya, Pete! What's up? Got those photos we've been hounding you for?" She teased. 

He chuckled nervously. "Well actually Betty, I'm calling to say that I won't be photographing for the Bugle anymore." A few beats of silence passed over the phone. 

"Oh, well, that's a shame. You're one of the best we have. Now had. We're going to miss you Pete; even though you don't come in a lot." She sounded deflated, but encouraging at the same time. He smiled at that. "Thanks Betty. I'm sure we'll see each other around." With that he hung up the phone and started on his was. Betty had been the only one to actually care about his existence at the paper.

****

He didn't know where he was going in particular, but after his thoughts about a new camera he was dying to get one. But he also really wanted to try out his new web shooters. Tossing the thoughts around in his head, he decided to look for new camera online when he got home.

He didn't want to rush though, it wasn't often he could just walk around the city, out of the costume, he didn't really notice how loud the city really was. And Aunt May was home, because it was a Saturday, so he'd only be able to do go out that night. At the reminder of Aunt May, he decided to message her, telling her he would be late tonight. He didn't want her to worry about him. 

He did still have his old camera in his backpack. He took it out and slung the strap around his neck, just incase he saw something to take a picture of. Perhaps today he would see something inspiring while he was in the city. Making sure his backpack wasn't slipping off, he straightened it and walked around. 

His thoughts varied and drifted depending on what he saw. A little boy with his mom sat in a café, while the boy played with his Captain America action figure. A few seconds later a man, who Peter assumed was the childs dad, joined them milkshakes in hand. 

The sight reminded him of his first couple of years with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He wished he could take a picture of the small family, but he didn't want to disturb them.

He turned and listened to the city sounds. Before he could get out of earshot of the family, he heard the little boy ask: "Can we go down to the pier to go watch the kites?" 

That would be a perfect place to take some shots. If he walked there he'd make it just before sunset, the golden hours. Perfect lighting. But he also wanted to snap some daytime pictures. So a run it was. 

Peter wouldn't say he was built, but he was fit. And thanks to his super powers, everything was a bit easier. He had been a pretty good runner before his powers, with trying to escape pummelings from Flash. 

The only thing that slowed him down was the traffic and cross walks. People shouted at others. Newspaper stands yelled to grab others attentions. Even for all it's downfalls, like the litter, noise and air pollution, he loved New York.

His legs were burning a bit, he was mostly use to using his arms more often. He always loved coming this way. Passing the piers abandoned warehouses made the area feel old school. Taking quick glances he saw scrapes and bullet holes in the metal walls of the warehouses. It felt like Kingpins' goons work. If he wasn't in a rush he would have stayed and looked around. He would have time to investigate later. Wasn't like it was going anywhere.

He pushed it to the back of his mind for later, a mental note. He couldn't check it out now, not when he didn't have his suit with him, to not rouse suspension. He'd stop by again once the sun had set. For now he had to reach the pier, where he could already hear the crowds voices. 

Families and their children dotted the area. People were smiling, laughing and cheering on the youngsters as they raced their kites. It was around four o'clock, and the sun was already making its descent. Adjusting his camera he pointed towards the kites in the air. 

Different shapes and colours flooded the darkening sky. It seemed crazy that he was having an argument with Mr Stark only a few hours before. He mentally winced as he remembered the conversation. Why would he think that? 

Peter shook his head, dislodging the thought. Instead he looked back at the colourful fabric floating around. Thoughts of upcoming exams, prom and Wade didn't even fester in his mind. He felt like he was in his own world, nothing could disturb him. 

****

Hours passed and the pier crowd gradually began to disperse. The family Peter had seen in the city came and went after sitting with their son to watch the kites. Before the sun had fully set Peter made sure to snap the last of the waning blue sky. 

Once all the people had left, he made his way back to where the abandoned warehouses stood, after he made sure his camera was back safely in his bag.

It would have been difficult to see the area in the dark, if it weren't for his heightened senses. He could see walls riddled with bullet holes. All he wanted to do was run his fingers over it, see if he could find any other residue, but he knew that if he touched it without his suit, his fingerprints would be easy to detect. When he called in the cops they would identify him, even if he wasn't part of this. Whatever this was.

He moved further, to the front of the warehouse, looking for the door. His eyes travelled along the wall, until he found the door open just a fraction. He wasn't surprised by the loud screech it produced as he pushed it open.

Walking in he moved cautiously, trying to find anything. All he was greeted with was a putrid scent and a shiver inducing sound.

Walking through the building he couldn't see very well without a little more help from the moonlight. If he was here earlier he probably would have seen fresh blood, now it was all dried on the concrete. He closed his eyes, he had to rely on the sound and his sense of smell.

He moved closer until his foot hit something stiff. The rancid scent burnt at his nostrils. Without thinking he crouched down without a second thought and opened his eyes. 

Wade's torn up body sat against a warehouse wall, leaning for any support. Peter felt bile rise into his throat at the site. The man's head was cracked open, blood dried up on his face. His mask ripped on the left, leaving an open view to the wound and half his face. 

Tears stung in Peters eyes, seeing his friend in such a way. He knew that Wade would come back, he could tell by the way he could hear his muscles knitting back together and the sound of bones rearranging. Now he knew where the noise was coming from. A sound he would likely never forget. 

The tears slid freely down his face now, but he didn't just stand there. He knew that it would take longer for Wade to come back from an injury like this, and that he would be starving when he was finished. The job he had said that he was going on had to be how he ended up here. It meant that Wade had been here alone for all day.

He needed to stop thinking and help. Letting his hands roam over Wade's waist, he searched for his utility belt. He wanted to be fast, he didn't want to leave the man alone for very long. 

Wade always kept a spare Deadpool mask somewhere in his belt. But the belt was a maze, it felt like hours trying to find the thing. Just above his head, Wade started mumbling nonsense, he wasn't even forming proper words. Peter estimated the time that it would take for Wade to wake up again. Enough time to go back to his place and grab his suit and some food. 

He moved one hand to his backpack, as he took it off, his other hand grasped the familiar, heavy fabric. He renched it out and put it over his head; it was a bit big, and smelt like sweat, but it was all he had.

He grabbed his new web shooters from his bag and secured them on his wrists.

"Guess this is as good a time as any to try these out." He said to himself. Looking back at Wade he felt determination fill him. "I'll be back. Please stay safe." He whispered, ran out the warehouse and his haste he didn't hear Wade mumble out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'm hoping it's heavy and interesting....
> 
> Leave your thoughts and tell me what you'd like to see. Don't forget to leave a kudos, (just for me;))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's September!!!  
> Holy shit 6000 hits?!!!  
> Nearly 500 kudos?!!!!!
> 
> You guys make my heart squoosh!!

Wade had already been injured when he had sent the message to Peter. He just wasn't injured that badly. Oh no, he had actually just popped out the bullets that had been shot into his chest, and he already had a little baby leg growing back. 

[That's always the most disturbing part.] 

{I think it's adorable to see little baby limbs, personally.} 

'Shhh! You guys are ruining the monologue!' He hissed at the boxes. 'Now back to the real reason we're here.'

If we go back to the beginning, he had received a message from Weasel just as he had arrived to one of his safe houses from leaving Peters place. Domino and him were going to be busting a very top secret drug delivery, that was being dropped at the old abandoned warehouses down by the pier in a few hours.

Of course they had been all cool, busting in like the shit, and taking down the confused criminals. They didn't see it coming in the darkness. Because... It was dark. Dark and badass.

It just so happens that when have Domino's 'luck' is around, all those bullets are going to land somewhere. That somewhere just happened to be Deadpool most of the time. And the leg? Well, that goes for wielding katanas too. 

You come a hairs breath away from nearly slicing up Domino's hair, and the blades don't land in the baddies, no, you're the one who ends up on their ass, because 'you' sliced your leg off. 

Either way, by the time texting Pete came to pass, all the space cadets were taken out, just as the sun was peaking up over the city.

Or so we thought...

[Oh the tension.] 

'Shht!' 

Deadpool was sitting up against, the far wall of the warehouse, because legs take time to grow, duh. Domino definitely wasn't going to drag his butt out of there by herself, so while she packed up all the drugs, he took a rest. 

He pulled out his cell to text Peter that they wouldn't be able to hang out anytime soon. Just as he sent the text, a baddie decided he wasn't hurt enough, and placed a shotgun barrel to his head before Wade could move. At least he saw Dom put a bullet in the guys brain in return. 

And that's how the great Merc with a Mouth ended up in an abandoned warehouse with his brains out of his head, and the sound of bullets plopping our of him, as his only company.  
{We're here to pal!}  
[Abandoned in an abandoned warehouse.]

Sad reality aside, he wasn't expecting to see Peter that day, much less in the warehouse. 

He started to get really worried when he heard the hitch in Peters breathing, even though he had told the boy that he can't die. He couldn't hear very well with one ear, but he could hear the boy when he was so close. 

The visual was blurry, {Thanks guy that shot our head!} And it was rough to see through his one good eye when blood was covering his mask. He wanted to tell the young man that he was okay, he pushed his body to heal faster, just so he could speak. But all he got out was mumbles. 

But he knew it was his Petey, even from the blurriness. The only thing that he was worried about was that, he knew that his leg was fully healed up. Exposed to the young man. Frustration and embarrassment filled Wade. He could have just up and left earlier, but he preferred to be fully healed before doing that. And he didn't feel like seeing Peter puke from the large expanse of scars.

He was surprised when he felt nervous fingers start to search his waist. The boxes were going insane in his nearly fully healed brain; begging for his eyes to heal so they could see what was happening. 

His right ear was still intact, he tried his best to hear anything. All he heard was the rummaging of Peters hands, probably looking through his belt. Why? He tried focusing his eyes once more, but only came out with a headache. Which was made no better by the voices screaming at him.

{You wanted to know just as much as we did!} 

The searching stopped with a heavy sigh, Peters colours moved in front of him, further away. The smudges of Peters face turned from his normal beautiful brown hair, and pale skin; to red. He urged his tongue to form words, asking questions to the kid. Did he just take his mask? A click sounded.

"Guess this is as good a time as any to try these out." Try what out? Peters form vanished completely from his eyes. "I'll be back. Please stay safe." And then he heard muffled hurried feet on the concrete. 

What just happened?

****

The new web shooters were fantastic. They felt more efficient than ever, and it took him no time at all to adjust to them. Which he was really glad for, because Wade's mask wasn't doing him any favours. His head was smaller than Wade's and the mask kept shifting, making it hard to see out of the eyes. 

If he wasn't in a hurry he would have enjoyed the experience of being able to swing around again, but he was in a hurry. 

He didn't like the thought of Wade being all alone in that place once he woke up. And by the sounds of the mumbling it would probably be soon. 

While he swung closer to his neighborhood, he made sure to plan out what he was going to do so he didn't waste time. Aunt May would have made dinner for the two of them, he'd have to pack it in a lunch tin so he could bring it to Wade. All of this would be easier with his Spider-Man suit, then he could ask Karen to text May that he was staying over at Harry's. Hopefully she would have gone to bed by now.

He was close enough now to see their house. Traveling was so much faster with his webs, he'd love them for the rest of his life. 

Stopping in the roof of the neighboring house, he revised his plan. He always made sure to leave his bedroom window open, so that was one option. And by now Aunt May would have locked the front door to go to sleep. 

He jumped onto the wall where his window was slightly open, and pushed it further more. Slipping in, he landed on his bed and looked around the dark room. Better to leave it that way, wouldn't want to have Aunt May seeing the light on. Besides he had enough moonlight streaming in through the window. 

He stepped off his bed and looked under it, feeling around for the box that contained his suit. Taking off Wade's mask, he pulled the box onto the mattress, and turned to leave the room. Get the food and come back up to get dressed.

The lights were on downstairs, maybe May left them on for him, because the lights upstairs were all off. Sneaking down the stairs he stepped silently into the kitchen, where food lay on the counter. Opening up the utensil draw he tried his best to make sure they didn't clang together.

He must have not tried hard enough because when he turned around he saw a curious Aunt may in the walk way. Damn Spidey sense didn't ring because she wasn't a threat.

"Evening Peter. Or is it night-time?" Her arms were crossed, as she looked at him with her arched eyebrow. "I didn't see you come through the front door from the living room. Is there a back door I don't know about?" 

Fuck.

"Hey Aunt May! I just didn't know you'd still be up at this hour." He gulped holding the forks in his hand. She nodded her head as she looked around the kitchen. "I didn't know you'd be out this late Pete. Now how'd you get in here?" 

He felt his hand start sweating. That wasn't good, when that happened his hands became extra sticky, so he couldn't let the forks go at the moment. "My bedroom window..." 

"Why? That's so dangerous!" She moved towards him, concerned. He shook his head and smiled. "I'm alright, I used the garbage bin outside to climb." He lied. "Sorry I worried you for staying out late. It's just I was with Harry. Things have been kind of rough with his dad. I was going to text you and say that I was staying over at his." 

Lies again. He hadn't spoken to Harry in what felt like forever, but May didn't need to know that. For all they both knew things were rocky over at his house. 

May rubbed her eyes. "Next time just come through the front door." She sighed. "It's just that we were supposed to hang out together today. I have to go to work tomorrow again, and then I'll stay late on Monday night." 

Guilt filled him easily. He totally forgot about that. "I'll come home at four tomorrow. Any chance you'll be home then?" 

He nodded eagerly. "No problem May. I'll be home with supper ready. But you don't mind me going back to Harry's now do you? I just had to grab some of my clothes." He said motioning to his bag on his back.

"Go for it Pete. Just eat something and put the rest in the fridge will you?" He smiled at her and nodded.  
"Thanks Aunt May." His stuck on the forks loosened and they fell to the floor. The clang sent a rush up his spine.

"Do you eat with two forks Pete?" May laughed as she came over to hug him. He laughed with her. She hugged him goodnight. "Be safe, okay?" 

He hugged her back and sighed. "I will, don't worry. You can go to bed, I have a key I'll lock up when I leave." 

****

Aunt May went to bed and Peter packed away the leftover chicken and mash potatoes that she had made for their dinner. He still felt the guilt about missing out on the time they were meant to spend together. He silently promised her that he would be there the next day. 

He went around downstairs switching off the remaining lights. While he was out in the hallway he locked the front door and jumped onto the ceiling, so May wouldn't hear his footsteps. Crawling up to his room he tried his best to not think about if he was making any noise. 

Once he was back up in his bedroom, he changed underwear and pulled on his suit; after putting the food and he still needed some extra clothes to stuff into his backpack. Grabbing Wade's mask and stuffing it into the bag, he was ready to go. Pulling on his mask he climbed onto his bed and out the window.

It didn't take him very long to make his way back to where Wade was. Karen greeted him and asked him where they were going. Remembering what she had said last time they were near Deadpool, he decided it was best just to pretend it was patrol. He was surprised she didn't ask questions when he made it back into the warehouse.

****

Peter had been gone for maybe an hour before he got back. By now Wade could speak, and from wiping the blood from his mask, see figures and outlines instead of just blobs of colour. His hearing was at full capacity too. All eardrums... Just no ear.

So he heard it when Peter came back. Or he thought it was him. He couldn't really tell. A red and blue figure stood in front of him. 

{Has our dear Spidey come to our rescue?!} Yellow practically squealed with delight.  
Before Wade could ask, the assumed Spider-Man spoke. 

"Okay Wade I'm back. Sorry it took longer than I thought." The figure moved it's arms up to its head and the colours changed again. Still red and blue, but now with that adorable mousy brown hair. 

The boxes were frozen. Was what was happening, what they thought was what was happening? From what little he could see, Spidey just took off his mask. And from what he had heard the boy say, it was Peter.

The boxes voices began to bombard his mind, pointing out obvious connections between the two people. They raged inside of his head, but it all became white noise to him. 

Is it cliché to say that his heart was squeezing in his chest? That butterflies, or possibly bad tacos from nights ago, were fluttering in his stomach? That the only two people in the world who could shut up the voices, were one in the same? 

Yellow was now swooning all over in his mind, while White grumbled about Wade didn't deserve to be this lucky. But he didn't care, because he, apparently, was that lucky.

[Or we could be hallucinating.]  
{Can you be at least a little bit happy for us!}  
White was right. It wouldn't be the first time he would have hallucinated. 

He trained his only good eye back on the Peter figure in front of him. He was crouched down now, searching through something, and soon pulling out something grey. He stood back up and slowly the red and blue started to go away. 

"Are you able to speak? Or actually hear?" The boy asked, bent down again, probably putting on shoes. The weird thing was, was that Wade was nervous to speak now. Like if he did he would accidently say the wrong thing. 

Words were caught in his throat, trying to come out and tell the man that he was okay. But all that came out was a grunt of confirmation. 

A sigh came from Peter. "Good." A beat of silence.  
"It's still like eleven, and I'm not leaving you here alone like this Wade. Try and get some rest." With that, he felt and heard Peter sit besides him. 

And that was the beginning of what seemed like one of the longest nights of Wade's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well...
> 
> The next chapter is going to be some fluff.  
> Also I'm kind of thinking adding Slow Burn info the tags...
> 
> Do I like the torture for you guys to wait? Maybe...  
> I know you guys don't!
> 
> I have school starting, so uploads may slow down by a lot. 
> 
> Leave comments and love, it gives me strength. Any suggestions are ever so very welcome!!


	13. Authors Note

Sugar Honey Ice Tea will be on hiatus.

[Oh boy...] 

Life has been a bit hectic with school and everything and this last term for me is really short, meaning exams are only a few weeks away. 

[While we're having to live with a dipshit.] 

Ignoring that...

For me exams only end when November ends, and with the studying I have to start now bevaue of tests, I won't have much time to write. 

{But when do we come back?} 

Middle of December! 

When I do come back though two or more chapters will be waiting for you. I've been struggling with the next chapter, mostly from writer's block and not being inspired. Also I can't seem to write it the way I want it to turn out. 

But throughout my last term I will try to write, and the first few weeks of December I will be writing non stop (hopefully) 

Thank you guys so much for all the support with this fic! Hope you understand, and I will see you in December

<3


	14. Authors Note

Hello my dears, I'm excited to say that my exams are finished. I have a month and a half of holiday, and that means more new chapters.

The next chapter will be out on the 12 December, and then another the next day! 

I have the chapter done, right now I'm just editing it and finishing up the next one.

I'm super excited to be coming back to the series. Take note that I have updated the tags. (That slow burn coming in, hehe) XD

Thank you all so much for your patience and sticking with me!

Love you all<3 and see you in the next one!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! While I was away we reached 7000 hits and now it's nearly at 8000!!!
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but the next one is quite long. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Wade could have jizzed his pants just from seeing how cute Peter was when he slept. But cute jizz, like rainbows and unicorns.

[You really are a pervert. He's sleeping.]  
{Listen to him snoring! Its like little baby snores!} Yellow cooed.  
[He basically is a baby...]   
'Um no! He's eighteen, he told me when we first met him, and it was on his profile!' Wade retaliated. 

[Didn't Spider-Man tell us he was eighteen as well?]   
{Honestly this is the best day of our life! Both our favourite people are actually just one cute and sexy person!} 

'Should we tell him that we know?' Other than the boxes going back and forth in his head, he had other thoughts on his mind. Obviously this was good news, but should he tell Peter? Would he be mad that he saw? Worried that Wade would possibly tell everyone he knows? 

He wouldn't, he wasn't that bad a person. And plus Domino and Weasel wouldn't care anyway. Not that he'd even try and tell them. 

Plus how many can say that they know Spider-Mans real identity? Hopefully not a lot. He wouldn't want to see Peter in any trouble. Even if he basically sees it all the time when they're out on patrol together. 

Who knew Spider-Man was just a teenager looking to earn a bit of money?

[Isn't it kind of weird that we've been paying Spider-Man to hang out with us?]   
{My fantasies of him being a really rich teenager had been thrown out the fucking window. Why couldn't he be one of those geniuses?! Why!} Yellow sobbed while Wade's mind travelled.

He didn't know that Spidey was just a kid. Well, he knew, but it hadn't really clicked. Even now, Peter didn't actually seem or act like a kid. Once again he is eighteen.   
'And he is a genius! Have you seen the size of his fucking textbooks!' 

[Yeah, focus on that. Not the point where Spider-Man told us he made the compounds that makes up his webbing.]

His mind was reeling with all the thoughts flooding in and him having to actually think about them while the voices bitched at the same time. All of it stopped when he felt Peters head rest on his shoulder. 

Wade's heart squeezed in his chest, his body going stiff. {Wink wink.}   
Not in that way. With the position they were in now reminded him of how they sat similar to this, just yesterday. Or two days ago. Either way, he looked back on it fondly, remembering how Peter read from his textbook, and telling Wade interesting facts about the human body. 

He kept to a minimal nod of his head and an occasional hum of understanding. Because he was listening. All his training in the military and becoming a mercenary had gained him skills of listening when he wasn't focused.

So his thoughts were mostly on how close the two were and all the inappropriate jokes that swarmed his head, when he heard Peter tell him facts about the human brain. "You can't tickle yourself, because your body knows it's you doing it and is not a threat." 

A lightbulb went of as Wade devised a plan. Yellow was all for it, but White thought it was completely childish, because of course he would.   
His arm was around the young man's shoulders as they sat comfortably on his bed. Slowly he moved his arm down, closer to Peters waist.

But before his research could be completed, Peter stiffened, dropping the book in his lap, proceeding to grab and pin Wade's arm to the pillows. All while Peter flipped himself into Wade's lap. 

Brown wide eyes met the whites of Wade's mask. 

"Um-" He started watching as a blush covered Peters cheeks, his breathing now uneven.  
"Did you just try and tickle me?" He questioned looking sternly down at the masked man.   
"Maybe..." Peter cocked an eyebrow. "Well yes, but you didn't really give me a chance baby boy." Wade chuckled.

"I could see that coming miles away, I wasn't just going to allow myself to be tickled." Peter huffed, picked up the book that sat in between them, and turned his body that he was sitting between Wade's legs. 

Now as they sat there together on the warehouse floor, he tilted his own head, just enough to rest his own head on Peters. It took a while for him to relax just a little bit, he didn't know how he'd fall asleep, or if he even could. 

Wade knew all to well how much Spider-Man did not like him killing people. And he had stopped. Well he didn't do it in front of the hero. So he didn't put down his katanas and his job as a mercenary, like Spidey would have liked, but he had to earn a living, okay?!

[We could literally buy and Island and have tons of money left over...] White tauntingly reminded him.

{We really could just leave everything behind without much consequence. You know other than our enemies trying to come after our asses.}

The voices knew why Wade couldn't leave the merc game. After his mutation the army saw him as a weapon more powerful than any soldier they had ever seen. They had tried to use him more than that dick Francis had. When he had killed the bastard, he knew the army wasn't something that would be on his side anymore. 

It was harder than he thought it would be to leave. Since the voices came with the mutation, and in the beginning all he wanted to do was kill himself, his outlet was the battlefield. But then he bumped into Weasle after years, and he was suddenly a mercenary. And his new outlet was his jobs, which always came with a hefty paycheck.

But now the voices reprimanded him when he did kill, mostly in front of Spidey, and if not, they would say: "What would Spidey think-" with harsh words to follow. 

Everything turned on its head when he met the web head. Mostly for the better, even the voices softened whenever he was around; sometimes even trying to please him. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by Peter mumbling in his sleep. Incoherent words that fell from his lips while his forehead began to crease. Whatever dream he was having was a rough one. 

{Kinky.} 

Rolling his eyes at Yellow, he bent his head just a little bit more so his lips touched Peters mop of hair. Sure his mask was covering the contact, but he could wait until he was able to do that again, properly.  
The words that tumbled from Peters not-so-sleeping mouth halted as a sigh came out instead. 

That's when Wade relaxed enough to fall asleep, leaning against the maybe hero. If there was a maybe at all.

****

Peter was still asleep when Wade came to. The sun was coming through the small windows at the top of the warehouse walls. He had managed to gather some sleep throughout the night. 

They both still leaned against each other, but Wade quickly lifted his head from its resting place to survey their surroundings. Still abandoned, and luckily Domino didn't come back. 

[Such a great friend.]   
'Fuck off, she knows I'll be fine.' He could feel White roll his eyes at him. 'We should probably wake Peter up. He did stay here for us.'

{Sure wake him up so he can leave us.}

'He won't just leave us.' 

[How about we find out?]

Wade rolled his eyes at the voices. What was this? Truth or Dare? No... But it sure felt like it. His heart did speed up at the new probability of Peter just up and leaving. 

Either way that didn't stop him from gently nudging the teen. "Hey, Pete." The boy groaned from Wade trying to disturb his sleep. 

{Ooh do that again~}

"I was going to anyway. I need to get him up." He huffed, turning his body a bit to wake Peter up. An idea with good intentions gone wrong. When he turned, he may have turned too much, because Peters head slipped and his body did too. 

The boy basically squeaked awake as his head landed in Wade's lap. Both men groaned at the contact, for different reasons. Peters had had a rude awakening, quite literally, and Wade had just received a head to his groin. 

{Be grateful!}  
[Yeah. That may be the only contact you'll ever get.]

Peters hand came up to his face to rub away the sleep from his eyes. Wade tried not to groan when the young man shifted his head back and forth.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Wade grit through his teeth, forcing all lewd noises down his throat. Peter opened his eyes slowly, ready for an expected onslaught of light, though he didn't have to worry. 

Wade had forgotten how he looked at that moment, so he was a little more than surprised when the young man in his lap, jumped off and gasped loudly. His heart dropped to his feet in the realisation and quickly moved to cover the torn half of his mask, with his hand. 

[Here we go. The inevitable.]  
{It was nice while it lasted.}

"I'm sorry Petey! Didn't mean to scare you there..." Wade shifted, ready to stand up and leave, but before he could Peter was next to him again. "You scared the shit out of me! Are you okay?" Both of his hands were on either side of Wade's face looking to make sure the older man was okay. 

"I'm really sorry Petey. I know I'm not the best to look at, bu-"   
"What are you talking about? I'm not scared because of how you look dumbass! I found you dead in an abandoned building!" Peter practically growled at Wade. The mercenary had stiffened where he sat at Peters tone.

"Are you okay?" He sighed noticing the action. Turning he searched for the bag he had brought the night before. "Well I'm better now, so you don't have to stay for my sake." Wade mumbled uncomfortably, his own hands searching his pockets for his extra mask to replace the torn one. 

For the life of him he couldn't find it in his pockets. Gulping nervously he remembered the night before. Peter had rummaged through his belt to find something and pulled out what was probably his mask. 

[Probably because he didn't have his suit with him but couldn't go swinging around with his face out.]

{I wonder what his butt looks like swinging without the suit...} Yellow mused.

He hadn't come to a decision of if he should question Peter about what he saw, so he ignored the boxes and focused on the boy. A boy who had apparently brought him food. 

[How... Thoughtful.] 

{Can you imagine him in the kitchen? Cooking for us! In a cute little apron. And only an apron...} 

Wade shook his head trying to dislodge the thoughts the boxes were injecting into his mind. Instead he watched Peter open the container and bring him food. 

"I'm sure it's cold by now, but at least it's something." Wade grabbed the tub greedily and looked at Peter. His eyes were basically the shape of hearts.

"Are you an angel?" He asked, cracking open the container. Peter chuckled and handed Wade the fork that he brought. "It's all yours." 

Devouring the food, Wade's heart seemed to grow twice its size. How could someone be this perfect? And the food? He had been living on take out for most of his adult life. Having a home cooked meal was a totally different experience. 

"This is amazing." He said around the food in his mouth. "I'll give the complement to the chef when I go back home." Peter chuckled. 

Finishing off the food, Wade sighed. He wasn't full, but then again it was hard to keep someone like him full. "So sweet cheeks, what ya have planned for the day?" 

"Nothing planned, but I could use some company." Peter smiled at Wade, trying to hide his blush that threatened to take over his face. "Why, I thought that was your job for me Petey." Wade said with mock surprise. 

[And nothing more than a job.]

Peter chuckled at his antics, and bit the inside of his cheek, remembering something. 

"You just have to have me home by three." 

"It's a date!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finishing up the next chapter and it should be up tomorrow. I'm going on a trip for a week and then hopefully another chapter for you guys. All just before Christmas.
> 
> Consider this my gift to you;-)
> 
> Leave kudos and comments (They feul my inspiration!)
> 
> And I'll see you, lovelies, in the next chapter<3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your next chapter! I had loads of fun writing it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was five o'clock in the morning and he was taking a deep dive into Peters life. Only for his safety of course and it was only for the past few months. If anything it was his duty as a mentor to do so. Really Tony was doing the kid a favour.

Once he was done with rifling through searches of science jokes and videos on Star Wars theories, he found what he needed. Peter wasn't one of those teenage boys that would illegally watch porn, he really was just the nerdy boy-next-door.

So what was he doing looking for a sugar daddy? "J.A.R.V.I.S, take a look if he has an account." Well, if Peter was having trouble with money, surely he would come to Stark? Right?

"Yes sir." The A.I responded. It couldn't be for companionship. Peter had friends, he'll he was friends with his competitors son, Harry Osborne. And of course that stunner of a red head. 

"Sir, it seems that Mr Parker has an account and has been in contact with only one person. A Mr Regenerating Degenerate." The A.I stated calmly, brining it up onto the screen Infront of the genius. As much as that was a stupid ass name, he had heard it before. 

"Bring up the pictures on the profile." Stark turned his head to the screen as J.A.R.V.I.S spoke. "There are no images, Sir."   
"Read the profile."

"I'm sorry sir, but it would seem that the account you were looking at has just been deleted." Tony's eye twitched. "What?!"   
"The account tha-"   
"I know what you said." Tony interrupted the A.I. "If it's been active recently track that activity to the location. While you do that, comb through any and all files containing the words Regenerating Degenerate." Was the person onto him? No, he had a secured system, no one could possibly know about it.

"Right away Sir. This will only take a minute." The older hero waved his hand in the air. Walking over to the coffee machine he had in his lab, thoughts churned in his head. If the kid was struggling for money, he would come to him. Right? He was approachable and he'd help out the kid. 

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he then returned to his seat in front of the computer. "J.A.R.V.I.S?" 

"I've come across many files that contain the words regenerating and degenerate. Many cases within the New York Police Department, minor criminals. There are few cases of regenerating individuals. Files about one person use the words together as an alias. An alias for Deadpool."  
Something clicked inside Starks head. Was he getting old, because his memory sure was deteriorating. 

"Check for recent Deadpool sightings this week, and hits on big names. Anything on the activity location?"

"The phones GPS has been disconnected, as if it had never existed." Tony huffed. Deadpool was a mercenary, he should have known this wouldn't have been that easy. 

**** 

Once Wade had finished eating, Peter had stuffed the lunch box back into his backpack and they walked out of the building. When the boy had lifted up his bag, Wade spotted his clean mask underneath and quickly snatched it up. He removed the torn one, and tugged the new one on.

{This is just confirming our beautiful theory.} 

[Was it really a theory? I mean we saw it with our very eyes.] 

Either way, something was going on, but he couldn't think about that now. Wade was taking Peter out on the town. He felt like he had to be carrying a cane and bowler hat. {So fancy!}

They walked past the docks, just as the sun was rising. Peter removed his backpack and dug inside. Through the clunking of the tupperware and whatever else was on the bag, he tugged out an old-school camera.

He aimed the lense towards the pier horizon, and knelt down a little.  
{I could get used to seeing him kneeling down like that.} Yellow hummed in interest.   
[That camera looks like it's going to fall apart any second.] 

"I've seen some of your work for the Daily Bugle. Would you say this is your natural habitat?" Wade smirked, stepping behind Peter. The photographer laughed and pushed himself back onto his feet. A distant sigh of disappointment could be heard in Wade's head. 

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that. Except I don't work for the Bugle anymore." The young man said slinging the camera around his neck. Wade arched his non existent eyebrow. "And why's that, baby boy?" 

"Whenever I took pictures, it was always of Spider-Man, which is great, he's a hero. Except the Bugle only used them to make him look like a villain. A menace." Peter sighed and they started to walk again. "It was always kind of disappointing, especially when they didn't pay me less than they normally do." He turned his head to the mercenary. "Most of the money I made at the Bugle went towards my college savings. Which wasn't a lot, but every cent counts. But then I found you and it's helping me a great amount. I'm really glad I went on the site." A crimson blush covered the teens cheeks.

{What a goodie goodie.} Yellow sighed, annoyed.   
[At least he's being responsible. We still have out account just so you know.]   
Wade reached to take one of his phones out of a compartment in his belt. A few taps and he was on the website. A few more and his account was deleted. 

"So where to my good sir?" He asked in a horrible British accent. Peter chuckled and tapped his chin. "I'm sure you're still hungry, how about some breakfast? What do you feel like?" 

"There's an amazing food truck somewhere in the city. Just follow me!" Wade said cheerily, adding a skip to his step. Peter rolled his eyes. "Take out for breakfast, really?" 

"Come now Petey. You live in New York! People eat trash every meal of the day." Peter sighed in defeat. "Great, let's go!" 

****

They spent the whole day together. Wherever they went, they had to walk there. Between waiting for cars to pass so they could cross, and every time Wade would see something in a window and stop to oh and ah, it took them the whole morning and afternoon. 

Wade had taken them to a small churro truck near a park. He would take one out and poke Peter with it until he ate it. Luckily for Peters ego, no one was around where they sat.

"Come on Petey, you looked after me! It's my turn!" The man whined, jabbing Peters cheek with the sugary pastry. The man sat there arms folded and turned on the bench they sat on. "No Wade, just hand me the churro! I'm not injured." 

Wade huffed beside him and the poking stopped. Peter turned in confusion only for his Spidey sense to buzz in the back of his head. The mercenary pinched his arm and he yelped. As he opened his mouth Wade shoved the sweet in. 

"Good baby boy!" Wade chirped and lifted up his mask slightly to have his own churro. Peter scowled cheeks turning a slight pink due to the situation. 

'How would he like it if I shoved things in his face?' He grumbled in his head. Swallowing the pastry, an idea clicked into his mind. A mischievous smirk printed itself into his face. He looked over to the Merc, just as he added a longer, sugary tube into his mouth. 

As Wade bit into it, Peter shifted so he bit into the other end of the churro. 

The whites of the Deadpool mask were blown wide as Wade looked down his nose at the still smirking teen. Faces inches from each other, he could feel Peters breath on his mouth. The young man chewed on his bite, swallowed, and took another bite, making their faces come closer together; Wade stock still.

{I love Lady and the Tramp!!!} 

It all felt like a challenge, and Wade was not about to lose. Coming out from his paralysis, he bit into the churro so there noses were touching. The mercenary quirked a non-existent eyebrow, daring the boy to continue. Like a game of chicken the two played, neither if them backing down. 

[This is completely stupid...]   
{You're so sour White! This is giving me all the good types of chills!}

Wade could say the same thing. Everything was playing in slow motion, like in the movies. Peters eyes sparkled as the sun glinted off them. Stray strands of his untamed hair tickled at the man's face. Up close like that, Wade could see the tiny freckles that dotted his cheeks. 

All those beautiful features on one human being, shouldn't be possible. And yet with all the beauty was the mischievous air around it all. 

When the churro was coming to an end, Peter took the last bite and kissed the top of Wade's nose. He pulled back and stood up. "Thanks Wade, you do take good care of me." He smiled down at him. "Come on, we have a few more hours. I need to be home to study." And spend time with Aunt May.

Shaking off his shock, Wade kept to his feet as the young flirt started to walk. 

{I wish that lasted longer! His lips felt so soft... Imagine how the rest of him feels.}

[You're disgusting. You've seen us right? We're disgusting inside and ou-] 

The merc shut the voice out. He was having a good time and he wasn't about to let White change that. He could be self-conscious later. Right now he was following his Petey Pie out the park. 

****

"Mr Parker is leaving the Tompkins Square park at the moment, Sir." J.A.R.V.I.S announced to the genius. Tony had stopped worrying about Deadpool for a couple of hours to do his own work. He was the owner of a multi billion company after all, he couldn't spend all his time searching for the mercenary. 

No, instead he let the hit lists run and went to work on a new suit. While working on the chest plate, he realised that Deadpool was Peters Sugar Daddy. 

But what were the odds of Peter being with him this early in the morning?

Apparently very high.

"Give me a street view. Tap it into my suit, I'm going out." 

****

Time flies when you're having fun, and Peter was having so much fun. Wade had basically taken him around the city. They went from place to place, going without a care in the world. 

They were walking along a street filled with shops that had tux's. Peter had told Wade how excited he had been for exams to be over. The teen had started saying how he would have disdained prom if he didn't have his friends. They had gone into the discussion of themes and dress codes.

"We should definitely take you shopping for a monkey suit! Like dressing up a doll." Wade practically swooned at the idea.   
"I'm not a doll, Wade." Peter laughed.  
"You're right. You're prettier than any doll I've ever seen." The mercenary winked through his mask. It was still a wonder how they did that.

Wade had started to take him to the richer part of town, discretely. Making sure he walked without much purpose. He was very thankful for the patrol he went on with Spidey now.

The voices had been mumbling in the back of his mind the whole walk, but he had just blocked them out, not ready to let go of the day. He would take all the time in the world to just walk and talk with Peter. 

Peter had slowly started to realise where they were and turned to Wade.   
"You're very good at distractions." He sighed looking around. The older man chuckled. "I wouldn't be a very good mercenary if I wasn't baby boy. Now come on and at least take a look. It'll be fun I promise." He began to drag Peter into the nearest store by his hand, when something had caught the teens eye. He slightly tugged on his hand bringing him to a halt. 

His narrowed eyes soon bulged when he saw who was coming towards them. Harry Osborne and his dad. The two were just stepping out of there black limousine and walking straight to them. 

Peter basically pushed Wade into the store and gave him an apologetic look. Though he gave the teen a nod and leaned against the wall by the open door. Peter felt a pang of guilt go through his body. Why did he look so used to this?

Harry had caught sight of the young man and smiled, before realising they were out of sorts. He turned red and looked towards his father. With a few movements of his lips, and a nod of his father's head, he walked over to Peter. 

"Hey Pete, I haven't seen you in a while." Harry pulled at his dress shirt collar, looking down at his friend. "Hi Harry, it does feel like a while." 

They stood there in silence for a few seconds looking at the floor. Out of the corner of Peters' eye he could see Wade becoming restless. He wanted to grab his hand and say goodbye to Harry and continue their day. It seems that the wealthy boy had other plans. 

"Listen Pete, I know the last time we talked it wasn't exactly the best conversation, but I just wanted to clear the air." It sounded like he was genuinely sorry. Peter knew his friend wouldn't want to hurt him. He'll the two were basically brothers! 

"You know I just don't like the thought of you going around hanging out with strangers. What would people think if they saw you?" Harry had a blush covering his cheeks, looking at his shoulder. 

"You don't have to worry about me, Harry. Trust me I'm fine. I can handle myself. And he's not a bad guy." Peter smiled at his classmate. He shouldn't worry, Peter could take really good care of himself. 

"You need to understand, you don't know what you're doing. It's childish." Harry laughed. Peter went rigid and he could practically feel Wade's blood boiling. 

"Harry can we not do this right now? I have to be home for Aunt May, I have an exam tomorrow. Could we drop this? Altogether?" He rubbed at his face, suddenly tired and wanting to be home. 

"I'm trying to look out for you! Why are you pushing me away right now?" Harry looked hurt, when really Peter should. Yet Peter shook his head, "We can talk about this after school tomorrow. You look like you need to go meet up with your dad." 

Before the heir to the Osborne company could say any more, his friend backed into the suit shop and seemed to vanish. 

*****

Iron Man had been spotted flying around New York that day. People laughed, cheered and took photos. Tony was used to it all, but still loved all it. 

He had followed J.A.R.V.I.S's directions as they updated. Peter had moved all around the city and there was someone walking with him, but through all the camera footage they tracked, he was just out of view.

Deadpool was good at what he did, there was no denying that.

Tony had first took a fly around where Peter was previously, seeing what he had possibly been doing. But there wasn't much that was sinister about a park and the docks. Unless he was doing drugs and Peter didn't do drugs.

When Tony had seen Peter, he was outside a suit store talking to another person. With a quick close up, he could see that it was his rivals heir, Harry Osborne. Tony scowled in his suit. Had Peter just been hanging out with his friend the whole time? He had just tracked down his student for no reason?

Iron Man turned, feeling a bruise forming on his ego not noticing the man clad in red standing in the shadows.

****  
"Thanks for taking me home Wade. I really just didn't want to be out anymore." Peter had stayed in a silent, sour mood after seeing that other kid at the store. The voices had been roaring about it in his head for the rest of their time together. He understood them fully. He was also pissed at that twig for saying those shitty things to his Petey. 

{Who does he think he is! That's our ass he's degrading!}

[He looked rich. Practically smelled rich too. Must be an asshole.] 

It want often when White had something horrible things to say about other people other than Wade himself. The mercenary could feel his anger filling his mind.

They had pulled into Peters driveway, and walked towards his doorway. 

"I'm sorry today didn't go as we planned, but I'm really glad you're okay." Peter hugged Wade and turned to his door.   
"Don't stress about it. We have other days, you just worry about studying and your aunt. Good luck for tomorrow, Baby boy." He hugged the boy from behind.

The teen smiled at the Merc and went inside. 

As Wade walked back to his car the voices were still screaming in his head. 

*Let's see what this rich mother fucker has to say for himself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully be up before Christmas. And if it is not, then before New Year's. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!

**Author's Note:**

> I can tell you one thing about this story, and that is, is that no way will the rest of the chapters will be this long.
> 
> As much as I'd love to, I feel I'll just end up making it muddled up and ramble on. 
> 
> I'll try and post consistently, but no promises. I'm going to try do it once a month, with school and exams, but I'm going to do my best so that you guys can enjoy this experience with me!


End file.
